Omit
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: Loki couldn't tell him of that, he had to think of something else, anything else. Loki/Thor, Fandral/Loki. Chapter 24 - Leave posted. In-progress.
1. Ruin

_Author's Note:_ Inspired by _thephoenixandthedragon4ever_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ruin<strong>

Loki had gone back to the Weapons Vault and he stared at the stairs in denial. Not wanting to believe what Mother had done. It wasn't possible because Father hated him.

_'What Mother has done ? What has __**Mother **__done. What have __**I **__done ? W-what if this is the time h-he doesn't wake up ? If I'd never made that deal with Laufey to make Thor learn something, we'd never have gone to Jotunheim. If we had never gone, I never would have found out...I-I'm-. It's not you're fault he fell into the Odinsleep. If he had told you the truth this wouldn't have happened. He knew you would find out somehow, this is his own fault.' _

"Loki ? What happened to Odin ?"

His head jerked up and he turned to see Fandral looking at him. Clad in his silver armour, Fandral's blond-hair glowed in the torch light. Fandral would have frozen from touching the Casket, unlike him...the jotun, the **monster**.

_'I can't tell Fandral what I am, he would hate me, everyone would hate me. He would think I put Father asleep on purpose to help Laufey. To ruin our chances of winning against them. I can't tell him, think of something else, __**anything**__ else. Just omit the part about making the deal with Laufey, after all, it's still true without that. It is my fault.'_

"It's-s m-my," When he realized that he was not only stuttering, but crying again, he wiped the tears away and tried to steady himself, "fault, Fandral. If I hadn't convinced Thor to go to Jotunheim, he wouldn't have gotten banished. The stress of it was too much for Father to bear...and it's all my fault. Father is asleep, Mother won't leave his side when she finds out and Thor is banished. What are we going to do if the Jotnar really do attack us ? We're almost helpless without Thor."

_'You're not helpless, you're one of them, despite being a __**runt**__. I am not ! You are, Father said so, even though he's __**not **__your father. You heard what he said, you were just a tool to him, he doesn't care about you. All he wanted was to use and ruin you with your true heritage, not bring peace. No matter what Mother says, you know that he's always cared about Thor more than you.'_

Sympathy in Fandral's grey-eyes as the Asgardian put a hand on his shoulder saying, "It's not your fault Thor went to Jotunheim, Loki. He would have gone anyway with or without us and he would have died without our help. Like you said earlier, he wouldn't have stopped until they were all dead or he was. We're lucky you told that guard or we all would have died. As for what we're going to do about the Jotnar we're going to fight them, of course."

He shook his head, "We can't, with Father asleep we can't use the Destroyer. If we could go to Midgard to find Thor and help him be worthy of Mjolnir again, we could defend Father and Asgard. We need to find Thor, Fandral."

Fandral stated, "Odin is asleep and Thor is banished, Loki. There is no one else...you are King of Asgard, now." It confused and frightened him far more when Fandral knelt with his fist over his heart than when the guard had presented Gungnir.

In response, he shouted, "No ! Father is **not dead **and Gungnir is not mine ! Get up, I am not King of Asgard, get up !"

"Then we will go to Midgard...my Prince."

His heartbeat pounded too loudly in his ears and he felt almost like passing out from relief when Fandral got up.

_'Just find Thor on Midgard, help him get Mjolnir back. Father has to wake up after it, he must wake up. Then Laufey can die and no one needs to know that it was me. __**Thor**__ need never know it was me. O' brother, dear lover, forgive me for this. He's not your brother anymore. Shut up !'_

They set out for the Bifrost...his only hope for any sort of redemption.


	2. Mjolnir

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to _thephoenixandthedragon4ever_ for the review/follow, _dracomalfoylover666_ for the favourite/follow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mjolnir<strong>

Fandral wasn't used to Loki looking so...vulnerable. In all his life he'd never seen the black-haired prince willingly show pain, much less seen him cry. Yet, now that Thor was banished Loki had done both. Those emerald-green eyes were still slightly red at the edges in that pale-skinned face.

_'How could he be a traitor like Hogun implied ? A traitor wouldn't cry for the furthering of his plan. If Hogun was right then Loki should be sitting on the throne now and he isn't. What reason would he have ? He doesn't have any. And, once again, he's revolving around Thor. Why do they always have to be around each other ? The one good thing about Thor's being banished was I thought just maybe I would be able to get Loki to notice me. A fat chance in frozen Hel of that happening now.'_

As they entered the Bifrost's golden chamber, Heimdall intoned, "Good-luck, if I sense them approaching I will send word."

He watched the still shaken Loki nod and reply, "Thank-you, Heimdall, good Heimdall."

Seconds later, the Bifrost spun into life and he could not help, but wonder, _'Where on Midgard are we going ?', _when he and Loki entered it.

After the Bifrost withdrew they stood thirty feet back from a sprawl of white-tubes and short black buildings, in front of the buildings was a fence and red-white bar. It made him wonder, "How are we supposed to find Thor and Mjolnir in there ? It's huge."

There was a dusty road leading to the gate as himself and Loki watched a strange, enclosed black cart of some kind stopped in front of it. The Midgardian who exited the cart wore a dull black long coat, the man talked to another shortly before the bar was raised.

Beside him he saw a bit of the regular Loki emerge as he smirked, "We infiltrate, not that we were ever here, of course. Come, Fandral."

_'For you ? Anywhere, any time.'_

It had taken him far too long to figure out why every maiden he ever bedded was proud with black-hair, some shade of green-eyes and pale-skin. Loki snapped his fingers together and their armour disappeared replaced with for him - silver-pants, a blue-shirt and dark-grey long coat, while Loki's changed into black-pants, a green-shirt, black long coat and a scarf.

Slowly, they walked down the brown dune they stood on and towards the gate, it seemed they were in some sort of desert. They vaulted over the bar, despite the fact that surely the sorcerer would have illusioned them he still looked over his shoulder. When he looked back at the black-haired Asgardian and suddenly remembered something, he asked, "Could you not just, ah,...will us to wherever Thor is ?"

A soft hum before pale-fingers wrapped around his wrist, a brief weightless feeling before they appeared in a white, and some strange crystal, walled room. Thor, who sat bound on a steel chair in front of them, exclaimed, "**Loki**, Fandral ?! D-did Father send you to take me home ?"

Thor sounded so hopeful that he flinched when Loki replied, "No, Thor...no, no don't give me that look." At Loki's last words Thor's blue-eyes had dulled, "It is not because Father doesn't want you back...it's, it's he fell asleep, Thor. He wasn't supposed to, but he did because he couldn't handle it."

While Loki let go of his wrist, the darker blond's look turned to confusion, "I-is Father all right ? Did Mother send you to check on me, then ?"

It was his turn to answer, "As far as we know, yes, he's all right. However, no, Thor, Queen Frigga knows not that we're here. Heimdall knows and he will tell us if the Jotnar approach Asgard. We think that maybe if you found Mjolnir that Odin would wake up. Have you found it, what are you doing here ?"

The exiled prince bowed his head, it was then he noticed that Thor wore a blue-shirt and black-pants. Thor replied, "I-I am...**not** worthy of Mjolnir still.", then lifted his head. Hope lit again, "Mjolnir is in the center of this maze, you two can get it and we can go home."

_'He** let **himself be captured ? Yes, he basically started a war with Jotunheim, but this seems cruel. To be so close to Mjolnir and yet unable to take it.'_

Loki muttered sounding slightly bitter, "Fandral perhaps, but why do you include me ? What part of being God of Mischief, of being called Silver-tongue includes honesty. Surely I must have missed that lesson."

"You are my brother."

When Thor said those words the black-clothed Asgardian turned away, for a second, he saw pain and betrayal on Loki's face. "We must find Mjolnir, Fandral. Whether we do or not, Thor, you are not staying captive because of some mere Midgardians."

All they had to do was exit the room and follow the ripped and torn pieces of tubes. Eventually, they came to a large, open-aired, dirt field that was surrounded by metal scaffolding. He and Loki went down the stairs and approached Mjolnir, the silver hammer had landed in the middle of the field on a small mound of dirt.

"It doesn't look like it should be too hard to move."

_'Odin needs you to move, you need to come with us. One of us at the least so that he can wake up.'_

His statement made Loki give a dry chuckle, "Appearences are deceiving, Fandral, the spell that Father put on it will be incredibly strong. Likely one of the strongest I have ever felt, it will not be moved unless one truly is worthy. Still, you more so than I have a chance of it."

After a few seconds of trying, and the worn-brown leather handle's not budging, he stopped. "I can't, Loki, you have to try now."

One deep breath later, Loki was circling the hammer like it was a living enemy. Unconsciously, he held his own breath as the pale fingers wrapped around the handle and pulled. Unlike himself, Loki didn't stop after the first few seconds; instead, Loki's grip turned white and he let out a vicious snarl, before ending up flat on his back.

_'Well, Thor is going to be disappointed. Ha, I told Volstagg that Loki wasn't scrawny and the Norns know he's not. It is just that his muscle is so much leaner than nearly anyone else's, besides Hogun and myself, that it is hard to see unless you're up close.'_

Concerned when the other just lay there, and trying not to stare where Loki's shirt had ridden up, he asked, "You didn't hurt yourself did you ?"

Pale abdominal muscles rippled and flexed as the prince responded, "No...no, I am just...exhuasted.", before Loki got up and pulled his shirt back down. Unhappily, the two made their way back to Thor's room. _'Poor Loki, everything is on his shoulders until Thor becomes worthy of Mjolnir again.'_


	3. Midgardian

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to _JinxH_ for the favourite.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Midgardian<strong>

Loki finished his mental rant with, _'Nornsdamned fucking hammer ! I hate that thing.'_

When Fandral and himself entered Thor's room empty-handed the golden blond Asgardian looked crushed. It took everything for him not to just go up and kiss Thor for catharsis sake. Well, that and the fact he could barely stand. Fandral went to the back of Thor's chair to break the chains. Thor stood up and stretched, thanking Fandral before moving towards him.

A warm hand cupped the nape of his neck as those bright eyes looked him over, followed by Thor frowning and saying, "You look exhuasted, brother."

_'You have no idea at all. Oh, what I wouldn't give to go back before this began. Too many things have happened I can't even keep track of what day it is now. If I'd known, Norns, if only I had known.'_

In response, he leaned against Thor and said, "Someone had to help Mother...and Father in your absence." Since Thor had noticed already, there was no use in lying, "We need to leave I can't hold the illusion for much longer."

The two bearded blonds and himself left the room or rather he tripped over his own feet and Fandral caught him. Fandral murmured, while pulling him along, "You really must be exhausted as I've never seen you trip before."

_'That's because then I still had enough will power to keep up an illusion.'_

He didn't answer because he was suppressing his laughter. Why ? Thor had just punched one of the black-shirted men, said man exclaimed, "What the Hel ?! Do we have ghosts or something ?"

The bright lights started dimming and he tightened his grip on Fandral's side as the hallway slanted to the left. Fandral's voice also seemed distant, "Just a bit more now, come on Loki, you can pass out outside. Thor, is there any safe place near-by ?"

Felt himself getting more and more tired as each blink took an eternity. Tried to keep himself conscious by focusing on Thor's voice, how warm it was, "Yes, there should be. Jane Foster has chambers in the town. She can help us, she knows about us."

_'Jane Foster ? Who in Valhalla is that ? That is not an Asgardian name nor one of the Alfar or Vanir. It can't be a-a __**Midgardian**__ name, can it ? __**She**__ ?! He told her about us ?'_

Everything slipped away with Fandral's calling his name.

As he started to awaken someone a few feet from him said, "Thor, are you sure he's your brother ? I mean, uh, no offense to your brother, but he's really pretty and you're, well, you're...hot."

Thor replied, "What do you mean, Darcy ?", while calloused fingers worriedly stroked his hand.

**Flashback**

Father's hand rested on his and he blinked awake to see Father's blue-eye looking down at him. The other hand scratched the grey-beard and Father frowned, "While it is admirable that you saved Thor and Fandral, Loki, you almost got crushed by a bilgesnipe trying to slit its throat. You are too young to deserve a funeral at only a hundred years of age."

Raised his head off the pillow to answer, "Even so, I was not going to just let them die, Father."

"I know and that is why I had Thorgil the Smith make these." As he watched Father reached behind himself and bring forward three, incredibly thin and flat silver throwing knives, "You no longer need risk yourself with only a dagger or spear. Your mother made sure that you can use the green-fire with them or summon more made from it."

Slowly, he reached out to take one and willing the fire into being the knife was bathed in the eerie-looking flame. "Thank-you, Father, they will be of great use to me."

**End Flashback**

A different woman's voice, "She means that you two hardly look like each other at all. Sure, it happens rarely, but no one in your family has black-hair or green-eyes."

Thor's fingers curled around his tightly, a sharp tone in his voice, "You know not of my family, Jane. Loki merely takes more blood from Mother's side instead of Father's. Right, Fandral ?"

His thoughts were swirling as he opened his eyes, _'How I wish that were true. What are my eyes being 'green' an unconscious representation of Jotunheim's moon ? That light that just happens to look similar to my fire as well. Even if that jotun hadn't touched me that alone would have made me question it.' _

Because Thor was looking at the long-brown haired, pale-skinned girl, Fandral was the first one to notice that he was awake. Thor, Fandral and Jane stood not even two feet away in the incredibly cramped dark-wooded place. He was greeted with a quite cheerful, "Good morn, Loki." from Fandral as Thor looked down at him.

"Good morn, Fandral, Thor."

The Darcy woman's voice came from the black-haired woman behind Jane, "What are we not good enough to get a good morning from Your Highness ?"

"**Never** dare to call me that again, Midgardian, even if you think it droll or I swear that I will kill you."

Darcy raised her eyebrows and said, "Well, someone's definitely not a morning person."

Meanwhile he pulled his hand from under Thor's grip as Thor's own eyebrows furrowed, then the exiled prince stated, "Mother gave you Gungnir."

He nodded and pushed himself up as Fandral replied, "Loki was not exactly happy about it. If that were not enough Sif and Hogun think Loki is a traitor or they did before I met him last night and we left for Midgard."

It was a good thing that he had moved his hand because Thor's hand clenched into a fist. "How can they believe Laufey's lies ? He is as much a liar as any of his damned race ! They are letting themselves be manipulated and divided when we should be standing together against the Jotnar."

Only after he had put an illusion up did he let himself flinch. _'He doesn't know he's talking about me. If he knew I was one would still he say such things or would he throw me off the Endless Waterfall for being who I always have been ?'_

Just then there was the sound of a door opening and a man's voice asked, "What time did the party start after I left ?"

_'__**Another**__ Midgardian ? Well, you __**are**__ on Midgard after all. That doesn't matter, they are getting on my nerves.'_

Mentally, he let himself drift and heard the man being named Erik as the others decided it was almost time to get breakfast.


	4. Breakfast

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to _Dora Malena_ for the follow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Breakfast<strong>

All through the walk from the recreational 'vehicle' to the strange, small and white-walled dining hall Fandral had watched Loki. Even as they sat at a table with himself on Loki's left and Thor on Loki's right, the black-haired Asgardian hardly seemed to notice anything. Across from him sat, the woman Darcy beside her was Jane and then the greying, brown-haired man Erik Selvig.

Erik asked, "Loki, are you feeling all right ?"

Loki still didn't notice, the pale hands folded on the table didn't even twitch slightly. _'I can't see any knives nor does he have his dagger with.'_ Slowly, he reached down and tapped the black-clad thigh with a finger. An instant later, his wrist was sharply twisted. _'Ok, this hurts. Do not surprise Loki when he sleeps __ as __he'll probably kill me then.'_

Green-eyes moved from the wall to him, a faintly embarrassed look in the slightest arch of the black eyebrows as his wrist was released, "My apologies, Fandral, I was preoccupied."

Surreptitiously, he rubbed his wrist and wondered, "You're worrying about Odin aren't you ?"

"Among many things, yes, I am. Otherwise, Master Selvig, I am fine."

Erik nodded, "Good, that's good. It must be odd being here for you. I have to ask as I heard so many old myths as a boy. I-, ah, that is, a-are you really the Loki, God of Mischief ?"

"**The** Loki, there is only** one **Loki and I am he !"

As he watched Loki's hand twitched and whatever Erik saw made him stare, then the man breathed, "Amazing, simply amazing."

Someone interrupted them then, a short black-haired woman in white clothing. Thor ordered for himself and Loki an odd-sounding drink of a sort. When the black 'coffee' arrived he took a short sip, it was bitter, but he rather liked it despite that. Loki warily sniffed it and eyed it, "Are you sure it's not poison ? The way this looks I doubt a bilgesnipe would touch it."

He answered, "You know Thor would never willingly poison you. Apart from looking strange it tastes far better."

Still wary, Loki tilted the mug slightly and pale-pink lips wrapped around its rim. Loki pulled a disgusted face after swallowing a bit of the drink and putting the cup down, "I have enough bitterness as it is. I need not more of it in this disgusting form. How you like this Thor and Fandral, I know not."

Darcy shook her head and said exasperatedly, "**Dude,** if you're going to call it bad, just call it bad ! You don't need a whole speech about it. Are you always this overdramatic ? Would you be like this if you were dying ?"

That was when green-fire gathered in the palm of Loki's free hand, "Are you trying to threaten me, Nuisance ?"

"You threatened me before, this is a counter-threat. You can, at least, call me by my name, **Loki**."

Darcy's statement made him laugh as Loki replied, "As if **you** could threaten me, **Darcy**."

Darcy gave him a half-angry/half-frustrated look, "Is he always like this, Fandral ?"

His gaze drifted over the table-top then he took another deeper drink of his coffee, unintentionally finishing the cup, and putting it down before he answered, "You didn't exactly make a good impression by what you first called him. Nor did, my Prince, have the easiest day yesterday."

Over Loki's head, he saw Thor nodding assent as Erik hissed, "Ssh, Fandral. You don't need to start shouting when you're throwing titles about.", as some Midgardian men by the counter turned to look at them. The men wore mostly dark-rust, check-patterned or dark-shirts and blue-pants with helms of strange-billed cloth on their heads.

'_Shouting ? I was not and this mug is far too short, a bigger one such as it is would suffice. If Loki's not going to have his…Oh please, we know the bigger reason and it's not the coffee, you just want it because his lips touched it. Silence, there is no bigger reason, they are the same sized reason.'_ His conscience laughed at his phrasing,_ 'Though I don't know which could be more addicting this odd rush I suddenly have or Loki.'_

One of the men got up - he had short black-hair and an equally short beard, tanned-skin and 'looked' far stronger then Loki - and made his way over. Though it shouldn't have, it still worried him to see the Midgardian loom over Loki. The green-fire vanished from Loki's hand and by the way those eyes lit there was a plan in that mind.

Loki smoothed his hair out of his face, before he half-turned and asked, his tone sickening in its overt sweetness, "Need you something ?"

'_He is definitely tricking the man into something, but what ?'_

By the Midgardian's face, Loki had just confirmed whatever he thought and he sneered, "As if you could be a prince. The only thing you could be Prince of is Prince of Fags."

The word, "Fags", being said in the same tone one might say, "Cows.", in, disreputable, reference to people. If the insult hadn't been part of Loki's plan, and had he still had it, he would have unsheathed his foil. _'Where exactly did it go anyways ? Where do Loki's knives go when he's not using them or has them sheathed on his belt ? They must go somewhere or does he have some magic space he keeps them in ?'_

At the insult Thor stood up, "You dare insult my brother."

"I will handle this, Thor."

"Loki ?"

"Trust me, brother."

Said Midgardian laughed, "Brother ? He ain't your brother unless your mother cheated or he's your half-brother."

With a glare, he turned to support his princes, _'Why do all the Midgardians keep saying they're not brothers or that they don't look such ? Of course, they're brothers ! Loki looks more like Queen Frigga's Mother, yes, but they're still brothers. Truly, they must be a stupid people with being so short-lived. It seems Jane, Erik, Darcy and that servant-woman are the only exceptions.'_

Loki got up to face the man, "If you want to hit me, Midgardian, go ahead…try and hit me."

Before Loki had even finished saying the words the black-haired Midgardian had swung. As he suspected, because there was nothing to hit, the man passed through Loki's illusion and slammed into the chair.

A second later, Loki was laughing as he sat in a booth beside the window a foot behind them. Enraged the man turned and lunged at Loki again trying to punch him. This time Loki caught the tanned fist, smoothing his shirt and straightening his scarf with his free hand, then Loki said, "Servant, this man interrupted our drinks and tried to attack me."

The serving woman nodded and, as Loki released the man, said their breakfast would be free. For which Loki thanked the woman who seemed rather charmed. While himself and Thor returned to their right position, Loki too retook his seat.

Erik burst into laughter as Jane asked, "Loki, did you really just manipulate him so we could have a free breakfast ?"

All innocence Loki replied, "Manipulate ? I swear that I did no such thing, Jane. Why ever would I when you heard him insult my honour. I was merely protecting my, rather pleasing, if I might say so, self. That man was very jealous of me."

It made him frown when he went to take a drink and the mug was empty. Thusly, it was his turn to ask a question, "Might I have your coffee, Loki, as you want it not ?"

Pale-skinned hands pushed the brighter white mug over to him, "Verily, Fandral, verily for I want it ever less."

He tried not to seem too eager as he picked up the mug, noticing Darcy staring at him as he took **his **first sip from it. However, it puzzled him when the mug was slightly colder than it should have been. _'There must be an air current somewhere near-by.'_ Pushed the thought aside as he noticed the counter men getting up to pay and leave. _'We won't be seeing the last of them I know it. Well, Loki seems to feel a bit better either way.' _


	5. Villr

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to _iHeartyaoi3_ for the follow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Villr<strong>

Loki sat on the grey side-path looking across the street as Jane was talking to a servant named Izzy inside. _'That stupid girl is stealing Thor ! All this time has passed and he's hardly spared a glance for me. Am I not his lover or do I matter not now because he found her ? Fandral seemed quite concerned since I woke though. He and Volstagg seem to be the only ones who don't think I'm a traitor, but they're wrong…and Thor defended me so. Norns, this is just making me feel worse and worse.'_

Vehicles had kept going past, but now he noticed something in the street. An incredibly tiny animal with curly grey-fur was crouched in the middle of said street. Instinctively, he got up and went to pick up the animal. The poor thing was shaking so hard he was surprised it was still on the ground. That was when something made a noise at him, annoyed, he turned and kicked the vehicle hard enough to dent its metal shell.

Across from him a Midgardian male with short, spiked, light-brown hair and pale-skin looked at him. Really, the man was looking over him suspiciously and the black-shirt the man wore looked like the guards shirts from last night. _'If he threatens Thor or Fandral he will die.' _He glared at the man then turned and strode back to the side-path.

Once there the strange animal put its tiny, clawed paws on his chest then leaned up and started licking his throat, its fur was far softer on his skin than Thor's beard. Fandral who had just walked out of the hall, asked, "Are you still all right ? That thing could have run you over."

**Flashback**

The oak trees flashed past as he ran towards the sound of Thor's shouting. _'Apparently, bilgesnipes are idiots. I can only hope they actually are that stupid.'_

Unsheathed his dagger as he entered the clearing, Thor had part of a bilgesnipe antler sticking out of his shoulder. Thor had Fandral's foil in his hands, while Fandral himself was braced against Thor's other shoulder. A bilgesnipe - seven feet tall, covered in dull red, brown and grey scales with five-foot long antlers, the left's missing a foot, - stood on the other side of the clearing. The bilgesnipe stamped its hooves and got ready to charge again.

Summoned a bit of green-fire and threw it at the bilgesnipe, the creature startled and reared; while that happened it screamed before charging as he rushed to Thor and Fandral's sides.

Somehow he managed to shove both his brother and his friend out of the way as an overwhelming stench told him the bilgesnipe was far too close. Growled when he grabbed the side of the bilgesnipe's neck and tried swinging himself up. It didn't quite work because as he dragged his dagger across its throat he was nearly pulled under the creatures hooves; everything went black.

**End Flashback**

A second to shake the memory away later, he answered, "Yes, Fandral, I am still fine, thank-you. Do you happen to know what this…creature is ? I think it is getting ready to eat my throat.", as the grey-furred creature squirmed in his grip.

Fandral took the creature from him and he flinched at the shock as Fandral's fingers brushed his throat. The grey-eyed Asgardian turned the creature over gently and examined its even more frantically squirming form. A baffled looking Fandral handed the creature back to him with, "I have no idea, I have never seen such a thing before."

The blond still kept petting the animal, and occasionally himself, as Thor, Erik, Jane and Darcy joined them. Thor wondered, "What is that thing and why is it trying to kill Loki ?"

Jane looked astonished and exclaimed, "None of you know what a dog is ?!"

All three of them answered, "No."

Found himself pulling his head and the dog away as the dog was suddenly trying to shove its tongue up his nose. Its attempt made him exclaim, "No, I do not need your help with cleaning myself, thank-you."

_'At least, Thor doesn't do that or he hasn't when I'm awake rather.' _

In response the dog whimpered pitifully and stared up at him with those big, brown-eyes. _'Just look at it, it's even stupidly cuter than Thor. Huh, unlike Thor it pissed on Fandral. Well, if you don't count that one time Thor got quite drunk and that little bet we made...still he__** wasn't **__supposed to do it on __**Fandral**__.'_

While Fandral was giving the stain on his shirt a disgusted look, Darcy shook her head, "That is so lame. I mean look at where you guys come from and yet you don't know what a freaking dog is."

Fandral and himself fell into the back of the group of as Erik replied, "Where they come from Darcy they don't need to know. A dog would die too soon compared to them."

Fandral wondered, "You don't think its corrosive do you ?"

"Corrosive ? No, but it does look very uncomfortable. Still it doesn't talk like the other nuisance, so I like it. Hmm, I think I am going to call you Villr for you strayed from the wilds of Midgard." Villr yipped and leapt from his arms back into Fandral's.

"It is uncomfortable and Villr does indeed suit this dog." Grey-eyes flicked from the side-path to him, "Speaking of suiting things, I know you want to talk of it not, but I truly think you would make a better King than Thor."

As he answered, "That maybe so, however as I showed last night I have no true desire for the throne. The only way I will take it is i-if Father is dead and Thor is still banished.", they entered the steel and some type of clear crystal double doors of a rectangular building.

Because the strange brown-haired man had still been following them, he kept an illusion of their group walking past the building in the stranger's mind until the man had followed suit. Seconds later, he pulled the door closed and turned to look at the giant space. There were tables everywhere and light-walls, meanwhile Fandral had put Villr down before pulling off his dark-grey coat and piss-soaked shirt to put on a small table.

Jane called, "I don't have anything that will fit you, you're too small for Donald's clothes."

Himself and Fandral looked to Thor in confusion who replied, "He is her exiled lover."

Jane sounded annoyed as she said, "He was not my lover, he was my boyfriend ! And he is not an exile, he is just my ex-boyfriend. Donald can still come back here if he wants."

It made him smile when she looked frustrated and Thor looked slightly disappointed. _'She doesn't need you, love and you don't need her, she'll die soon anyways. Even if you were not my love can you not see you're just going to hurt yourself ? She'll die in a heartbeat and leave you broken in more ways than I would. Even if you found out I was...I am...Laufey's son it would not shock you as much as her death would.'_


	6. Notice

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to _Dafnya_ for the follow/favourite.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notice<strong>

Fandral noticed the brown-haired man who stood across the street was looking at them. So, he turned to look for Villr and started towards the opposite set of double doors. He asked, "Thor, did you notice the Midgardian who was following us ? He came back after Loki dropped his illusion."

Thor, who had turned to look at them, sounded clueless, "Midgardian ? Why would one of them follow us ?"

Heard Loki sigh as the Prince of Asgard walked up to stand next to him, "He's one of the guards from that place you were being held captive. Obviously, they want to keep an eye on you...and thanks to my frustration myself. Father would be so very disappointed Thor, you're supposed to be aware of things in and out of battle. Fandral noticed him following us. As for you Fandral, I doubt Erik's shirt will fit you so you might as well have mine."

_'Noticing things ? Like how on Nornheim I noticed them ? That is before I went back to trying to ignore it...and you failed miserably at it.'_

**Flashback**

When he'd noticed that Thor and Loki weren't behind him nor were they with Hogun, Sif or Volstagg he'd gone back to look for them. It was the sound of a slap that caught his attention and Loki's hissed exclamation, "Thor, you idiot were you trying to get yourself killed ? A hundred to one odds, even for you that is an idiotic move !"

As he crept through the trees, looking for enemies, Thor responded, "So, Grandfather Bor took on the Dark Elves."

His friends voices got closer as they walked through the tangled, dark-wooded elm trees towards him. Loki was clearly exasperated, "Grandfather Bor had an army at his back, which you most definitely do not. Horse excrement is smarter than you sometimes, my love."

_'Uh, did I mishear that or did Loki just call his brother his love ? Surely, I must have misheard. The trees aren't that thick and you know it.'_

Simply because his friends hadn't gotten close enough to see him, he ducked under an overhanging bush into a ground-scrape. Thor looking upset stopped a few feet back and away from his hiding place, "You don't trust me to protect myself ?"

Loki stopped and moved in front of Thor, those green-eyes would be tired he'd guess, "I do trust you, but you don't think enough. If I hadn't been here today you would have died just barely ! Do you know what that would have done to me or Mother and Father ? I never would have seen you again for far too long." One of Loki's hands raised to rest on Thor's bearded cheek.

Confused, and in quite a bit of shock, he watched the bigger blond pull Loki into the most un-brotherly kiss he'd ever seen. Well, unless they normally involved quite a bit of tongue along with hair-entwining, which he was quite sure they did not.

_'I must be imagining things, I did get hit in the head after all.'_

**End Flashback**

Villr barking at Erik jolted him from the memory. It led him to notice that Loki had laid his coat and scarf on a counter, then he watched his friend pull off the dark-green shirt. Sunlight laid dancing shadows across the pale-stomach and his eyes drifted up Loki's chest to the pale pectorals and pale-pink nipples as the prince held out the shirt. Of course, he accepted it and pulled the nicely warmed garment on.

_'Hmm, it smells nice, but it smells odd. There are the normal mint and other washing oils, but there's something...cold too. A left over from yesterday morning in Jotunheim perhaps ? It has to be there's no other way to explain it.'_

As Erik bent to pet Villr the man asked, "What are we going to do if S.H.I.E.L.D decides that yourself, Fandral and Loki are threats, Thor ?"

Thor replied, while walking towards himself and Loki, "We do what we need to do. If they attack us, we defend ourselves to the death if necessary. If they attack us when the frost-giants attack Asgard we can not let ourselves be distracted by them. Have you received any word from Heimdall yet, brother ?"

He ran a hand over Loki's/his shirt, eyeing the way that Thor put a rather possessive hand on Loki's hip and the way Thor's thumb stroked across Loki's ribs. Loki's head tilted slightly back and up. Emerald-eyes fluttered as the black-haired Asgardian looked relieved, "No, he has not. We can only hope that it stays that way for a while. You need to think of someway to become worthy of Mjolnir again or who knows what will happen to Father and Asgard."

Annoyed at Thor, he turned and looked at the front door to see that the strange Midgardian had left. Then he walked back over to lay under the table he'd put his clothes on.

While he laid there, incredibly bored, a thought struck him, _'Why did Volstagg get frost-burnt, but Loki was missing a gauntlet yesterday and he wasn't burnt ? Does he know some sort of spell to negate its affect or did he get lucky and move away before it could touch him ? If he had gotten frost-burnt I probably would have died since he wouldn't have been able to throw that knife. If that had happened and my death had distracted the others...they would have died because of me.'_

On that thought, he drifted into a waking nightmare of the attack on Jotunheim going horribly wrong.


	7. Hawk

**Hawk**

Loki had, of course, known he was being followed as he left the building for the desert. Who was following him ? Why it was Darcy, the strange Midgardian and a team of warriors. _'Now, I will never get Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Even if I slipped away from them they would just find where I left from and try to guess where I would be returned.'_

As he crested yet another brown dune, the bright-blue sky shone, he snarled at the interruption and the heat. Ever since Jotunheim, the heat was slowly affecting him - draining his energies and leaving him feeling overheated and, comparatively, lethargic. Smoothed the expression from his face and turned to watch his pursuers stop. Unlike him, most of them were covered in sweat, however all of them would have loved for a cool breeze.

His gaze drifted from Darcy to the male Midgardian who had pulled out an unfolding, black long bow of a strange material. Summoned his black, gold, silver and green armour as he said, "You don't even know me, Midgardian, and yet you decide to gather a celebration for me. How very sweet of you."

The Midgardian had an arrow pointed at Darcy's skull when the black-haired woman spun around. Said man responded, "My name is Hawkeye, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. to you. Who are you and what do you want ?"

_'That is a good question - who am I ? Loki the son of Laufey, raised as the son of Odin and Frigga. Prince of Asgard, friend of Fandral and lover of Thor. I who saved the girl Morgil from death, who saved Thor on Nornheim and my friends on many other occasions. I who was raised to rely on magic and manipulation instead of brute strength, honour-bound by love and by shed blood to Asgard. To protect those who love me through those lessons - I am my father's son, not Laufey's - though I am a jotun. No matter that some would hate me if they found out.' _

He got ready to summon one of his knives as he answered, "I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard. As for why I am here, Hawkeye ? I am here to help Thor regain Mjolnir so that our father might awaken again."

A knife formed in his hand as Hawkeye said incredulously, "That blond beast is your brother ?"

Before those words finished he threw the knife and it flew over Darcy's head to clip a bit of hair from Hawkeye's. That was when he stalked down the dune to glare at Hawkeye, "You dare call my brother a beast ! He is Thor Odinson, Exiled Prince of Asgard ! Insult him again and it will be your death Hawkeye of Midgard. Now, why do you threaten the Lady Darcy when she has not a weapon ?", ignoring the guns pointed in his, and Darcy's, direction.

_'As if Midgardian bullets could do anything to__** me **__or, at least, not anything lasting. Darcy however would not be so fortunate as I have no more healing stones on my person.'_

Darcy turned to look at him and threw her hands in the air, "Whoa, whoa, nobody needs to start talking about death, 'mkay, Loki ? He'll apologize for insulting Thor and we'll find out what Agent Hawkeye wants. **Right**, Agent Hawkeye ?"

Hawkeye looked distinctly un-ruffled by his knife-throw and said, "I'm sorry, Prince Loki, I didn't mean it as an insult to your, ah, brother. As for why Ms. Lewis is being targeted I saw how you dented that car and you weren't even trying. That was before you used some sort of magic or something on me. Obviously, you might just be an illusion right now, but Ms. Lewis is not."

That made him smirk, "How do you know that she is ? Perhaps I am merely making you imagine her, I can do many things that being the very least of them. Perhaps I am actually behind you waiting to slit your throat.", he inserted an illusion of himself doing just that into Hawkeye's mind.

It made the man startle and nearly drop his arrow from the string before the bow was swung wide to aim at him.

At Hawkeye's movement, the warriors pointed their guns at Darcy, who exclaimed, "I am **not** an illusion so don't shoot me !"

Hawkeye was starting to look annoyed, "That's exactly what an illusion would say. However you feel, Director Fury wishes to speak with you, Prince Loki."

"By Thor's and by others' word, your people stole many precious possessions from Jane Foster. Swear that you will return them and I swear that I will go with you."

The brown-haired man replied, "I will have to discuss it with the Director first."

"Ah, but by the time you do that I will have escaped from your pathetic Midgardian warriors. Either you agree to my terms or there is no deal. Know that after this I will never consider another."

"Fine, I **swear **that her research will be returned. Now, will you come with me ?"

As he replied, "Of course, I swore that I would, Agent Hawkeye.", he made Darcy 'disappear' like the illusion he claimed she was. In the sky above, what sounded like Father's ravens Huginn and Muninn cawed.

_'Unless, of course, I happen to break out on the way to wherever we are going. After all, I never agreed to see the Director, just to go with him. Still, S.H.I.E.L.D sounds as if it could be interesting, if only as a source of entertainment. I may just meet with this Director Fury anyway, may.' _

He followed Hawkeye and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. back out of the brown desert and into the city of Puente Antiguo; then into a middling-sized, onyx vehicle with equally black windows.


	8. Cold

_Author's Note:_ To _Dafnya_: You're welcome :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cold<strong>

Fandral couldn't believe what he was seeing it was Loki, but...it wasn't. Never had he imagined Loki with blue-skin and bright red-eyes, the black-hair messed in a strong, cold wind. Yet, this was what his thoughts had conjured - Loki the jotun - and the thought of, _'That's impossible.'_, echoed in his mind as his friend/love approached.

That soft, smooth voice, "Is something the matter, Fandral ?"

His gaze darted about the snow, ice and rock strewn landscape of Jotunheim, apart from himself and Loki, it was empty.

Found himself staring entranced as those eyes got closer and stammered, "N-no, but you are...a-a jotun."

Loki stopped not a foot from him, replying, "Yes and you wanted to ignore the clues. My dear, most dashing, Fandral, you would have to be more idiotic than Thor to do that and we know you are not. Do you find me frightening now ?"

Murmured, as he reached out a hand to brush some hair from Loki's face, "Of course not. Always you have been my friend and you have not changed, but in appearance. Even like this, Norns, you're gorgeous."

He was awoken by the sound of Thor shouting, "What do you mean they** kidnapped **Loki !? How can one kidnap **Loki** ? We have to find him."

As he opened his eyes to the shadowed underside of the table, that image of Loki refused to leave._ 'It does make sense - why he didn't get frost-burnt, why the cup was so cold and he, well, uh...smelt cold. It explains why Odin went to sleep as well. If Loki just found out yesterday morning and asked him it would have been quite a shock. That also explains fuller why Loki said it was his fault because that made Odin fall asleep. Wait, __**what **__? How could someone kidnap him ?'_

Slowly, confusedly, he rolled from under the table, only to have Villr rush over and lick him in the eye. Villr whined as he picked the grey furred dog up and got up himself to walk to Thor and the others diagonal from the doors. Thor stood by the long table looking angrily at Darcy. If Thor still had Mjolnir something would have ended up struck by lightning...or Thor would have just punched something until it broke.

Darcy responded, "I never said they kidnapped him, Thor, you interrupted me. He went with them after making this Agent Hawkeye swear to give Jane her research back."

Erik shifted nervously, his dark-eyes worried as he said, "Nearly everyone I know who's had a run in with S.H.I.E.L.D. has disappeared for good. With how many weapons they must have hidden somewhere, even Loki's being a jotun might not save him."

Thor's angry look was joined by outrage, "He is not a jotun ! How can you say such a ridiculous and dishonourable thing, friend Selvig ?"

Erik tried to placate their friend, "I am not saying it as a dishonour, Thor, in the myths I was raised with...Loki was...one of the Jotnar."

The exiled prince snarled, and smashed a fist into the table splintering it, "That. Is. Not. Possible. You have no proof and he is **our** mother's son !"

Villr had whimpered and started shaking when Thor hit the table and he patted the grey dog slowly.

_'This is why you never get Thor angry without Loki around. Without Loki to calm him he starts throwing tantrums and destroying things. Could Loki really be a traitor ? If not for the reasons that Sif and Hogun thought. What if he only did it so that Thor would learn to calm down ? Ever he has told Thor to stop and think, never has Thor listened. If this 'disappearing' is another trick of Loki's...could it work ?'_

He spoke up as Villr started licking his chin, "There **is** proof, Thor. When we arrived home I noticed that one of Loki's gauntlets was missing, but he wasn't frost-burnt like Volstagg. Later on when I went to ask His Majesty what had happened to you, he wasn't in the throne room. When I asked one of the guards he said that Odin had gone to the Weapons Vault a while ago. As such I went there and Loki was there. I asked him what was wrong when he answered...he was crying, Thor...you know how he hates appearing weak, as he told me that Odin fell asleep because he couldn't handle the stress. He found out he was a jotun and Odin wasn't ready for it, that plus your banishment must have made him fall asleep. This morning when I took Loki's mug it was colder than it should have been. I dismissed it as an air current, but if Loki had discovered he was a jotun he could have unconsciously tried to cool it because it was too hot. Earlier when he gave me his shirt it smelled bitterly cold, if cold can have a scent. Scent, perhaps Villr can find wherever those Midgardians took Loki."

Jane responded, "The scent will have shifted or something from that wind earlier. They will have had a vehicle and we have no way of knowing where they took him. We might not be able to find him anyway."

Thor shook his head and clenched his other fist, exclaiming, "We have to find him and how come Loki does not look like one of them ?!"

Jane, Darcy and Erik were giving each other disbelieving or confused looks. It was left to him to explain, "Loki is a shapeshifter and your father is one of the greatest sorcerers in the Nine Realms - just look at the spell he put on Mjolnir. Odin could have made a spell so that unless Loki returned to Jotunheim, he would never know what he was. Thus it would explain why all travel to Jotunheim was forbidden - Odin did not want Loki to find out what he was because of what we were told of the Jotnar, he wanted to protect Loki from being further ostracized."

Darcy asked, "What the heck is a jotun ?"

Himself, Thor and Erik simultaneously said, "A frost-giant."

Jane ran a hand through her brown-hair, "Unless he's really short, shouldn't a frost-'giant' be bigger than Loki is ?"

As Villr had started squirming, he put the dog down and countered, "He's always been small for his size, all the ones that we saw on Jotunheim were nearly seven to nine feet tall. Erik, Thor isn't going to believe us unless he can see the proof. Is there a library which has these 'myths' of yours in them ?"

_'If Thor sees that he must believe it. Will he still want to find Loki after it though ? After finding out his love is one of the beings we were taught to hate and fear ? He seems to still love Loki, but with how much influence Odin had on him who knows.'_

Erik answered that there was a library that should have a copy and they went to find it.


	9. Quip

**Quip**

As the vehicle approached the enormous, onyx and steel building Loki smirked as he cut through the belt around his waist, Hawkeye gave him a suspicious look and asked, "What's up with you ?"

With the flick of his wrist, he sliced through Hawkeye's own belt then grabbed the Midgardian's neck and shoved him through the door.

The brown-haired man snarled, when he released the illusion, and glared at him, "You're one sick bastard you know that right ? Do you get off on making people think they're going to die or something ?"

He laughed, "No, that is merely because you happen to be even easier to trick than the Asgardians.", as a gun barrel was shoved in his face.

'_Almost none of them realize it, except for Fandral. Thor falls for my illusions __**every**__ single time. As my lover, is that a failure or a sign of how much he trusts me ? I suppose now I must ask will he ever fall for one of them again.'_

In the front passenger seat, a slightly balding black-haired man, the Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson, twisted to look at him. _'Hmm, if the son of Coul thinks that I'm dangerous now, well, he has yet to see anything. I wonder if Sif and Hogun have tried talking to Mother yet. Has Mother been wondering about Thor and me ? She knew that I never wanted to be King, surely this must have crossed her mind.'_

While he had been in thought, they had stopped and now someone was checking them over. More specifically, the Agent pointing the gun at him had gotten out and now another male Agent was warily running hands over his armour.

The red-haired Agent asked, "You're not hiding anything are you ?"

'_Considering that I have a knife illusioned on my thigh yes, yes I am.'_

"No, I am not. Are you done pretending to check me yet ?"

Said Agent growled, "What'dya mean 'pretend' ? I am checking you."

It made him grin as he replied, "So, you think. In addition, you seem to be having a slight breathing problem. My, my, I am not that scary am I ?" All the while, he implanted an illusion of him leaning in close enough to kiss and batting his eyelashes.

While he ended the illusion, he leaned to the side dodging the punch and quipping, "We're not very secure in ourselves are we ?"

A snarled, "Hawkeye get Creepy out of my sight and inside.", as the Agent got out of the vehicle.

Hawkeye responded, "Of course, Agent Mason."

He undid his 'seat'-belt, got out and let himself be led into the silver-walled building; minutes later, Hawkeye, Coul's son and himself entered a silver and crystal walled box.

It was a sunny day outside and the building was on some sort of bay. _'A day away and already I miss home.'_

He was unconcerned as he watched more people fill the box. When a man gave him an amused look, he further straightened his shoulders and slammed a fist into the man's face with a crack. Shocked the man stared before cupping his broken and bleeding nose. _'Ignorant Midgardians, who are they to think they can take amusement at a Prince of Asgard's expense.'_

After that, the man moved away from him and he was happy to leave the strange 'elevator' with Hawkeye and Coulson. Down the hall, a turn right, then left and the first thing he heard as he walked into the pale-blue and onyx room was, "You call in a renaissance fair, Fury ?", from a pale-skinned, short black-haired and goateed man in beige clothes sat in a black leather chair.

_'Fandral really has far more of a goatee than a beard. Is just because I am so used to seeing beards everywhere that I call anything a beard even when it's not ?'_

Before the bald, dark-skinned man in the corner could respond, he did, "Barely did you insult me, Midgardian ? I am **not** in the mood to be trifled with."

"We haven't even gotten to know each other yet and you want truffles ? You are a demanding one aren't you ? At least, you're not going on about drapes."

_'What ? He's mocking me with courtship.'_

Slowly, he walked up to stand over the man, "Oh, you don't know the meaning of demanding."

Hawkeye called, "Tony, don't.", as Coulson moved to stand beside Fury and started talking quickly.

Tony raised an eyebrow and tapped his thigh with a black shoe, "With all that bling I think you wouldn't last five minutes with me, Princess."

_'He is very lucky that I am used to being called that.'_

Did it surprise him when Hawkeye did **not **shoot him when he grabbed Tony's throat, lifting with that hand as he hissed, "Perhaps we would get along better if I threw you out that window or I could make a toast for you right now.", as he willed the green-fire into his free-hand. Yes, yes, it did.

The grey-eyed man laughed, "Ooh, I'm all a flutter. Should we get you some ice, Hot stuff ?"

At that, Fury turned from Coulson and walked up to intercede, "Enough, both of you. I'm sorry, Prince Loki, Tony Stark flirts with almost everyone."

"Yeah, it's a reflex."

As he dropped Tony and extinguished the fire, he countered, "Unfortunately for you, Tony Stark, I already have a lover." and turned to look at the other, "You are Director Fury, who had my brother bound in chains and stole the girl's research."

It startled him when Fury only had one eye just like Father, except whereas Father's was covered with gold, Fury's was covered with black cloth.

Fury nodded and stated, "I am. Now, we want to know if it is just you, your adopted brother and your friend that are here. How long do you think you're going to stay ?"

"As long as it takes for Thor to get Mjolnir back or for Fandral and myself until the Jotnar attack Asgard and we are needed home, Director Fury."

"What is Asgard ? Who are these Jotnar ? Are they a threat to Earth ?"

"My father called Asgard: The Realm Eternal. Long Asgard has defended Midgard and once from the Jotnar in the past. The Jotnar are frost-giants, Thor ended up banished for attacking and starting a war on Jotunheim. If Asgard cannot stop them, they will come here."

'_After I showed the Jotnar how to get the Casket and persuaded Thor to go to Jotunheim.'_

Fury raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer; the response from Tony, however, was, "So you're an alien ? Cool. Speaking of when I did a fly-by over the SUV earlier, why did you not have a heat signature like everyone else ? I mean you're not just metaphorically cold, you're literally cold as ice."

Refused to turn away as reluctantly, he said, "I only found out yesterday that I am…one of the Jotnar. Apart from Father, Mother, Heimdall, yourselves and myself no one else knows. Though Fandral and Erik may suspect I am one, I know that Fandral will not care."

Coulson had a sympathetic look on his face and Hawkeye was looking out the window.

"Kinda short for a giant aren't you ?"

"I happen to be the perfect size for being inconspicuous amongst Asgardians."

Tony quipped, looking him over, "Perfect size, right. I'm sure that's what all your lovers say."

Fury glared at Tony, "Enough, already or I'll let him throw you out that window. Coulson find Prince Loki a place to stay until he needs to leave us for whatever reason."

"Actually, Coul's Son, Thor needs to get Mjolnir and since he will think that you would harm me, perhaps we might work together so that the others and I need not worry you further. Unless, of course, the Jotnar decide they want to come here."

A planning session later, Coulson and himself left, whilst Tony and Hawkeye stayed behind, likely to discuss him with Fury. _'I wonder how long it will take them to find me. Is one of them actually going to persuade an Agent to take them or is Thor going to 'persuade' one of them ? I suppose I will just have to find out when this is over.' _


	10. Iron

**Iron**

Fandral was in the library, again and he startled when Loki called, "**Fandral** !"

At that desperate tone, his head jerked up from the book to look at the beige wall. Except, it was not a wall and he questioned, "Loki, what happened to you ?" There was an illusion of the black-haired jotun sat on a chair as Thor was yesterday before him. Loki, again, looked exhausted and had a deep cut under his left eye.

As hard as it was, he resisted the urge to reach out and touch the illusion. Emerald-eyes blinked dazedly and Loki murmured, "It was this…I don't really know. I slammed into something after we got into that great onyx building on a bay. When I woke up this strange Destroyer-like creature made of ruby and gold was standing over me. Please, Fandral, I-, this place I know it is called Washton or some such. You must tell Thor-, its coming !", the illusion faded as Loki's head suddenly jerked to the left.

Despite the mingled worry and fear, he managed to put the book back before rushing over to Thor. The darker blond was staring into the same book as yesterday - at an illuminated, but still, drawing of a jotun - except unlike Loki, and like the males on Jotunheim, it was bald.

The breathless exclamation left him in a rush, "Thor, Loki is in danger !"

After that, someone hissed at him to, "Shut up !"

Thor turned to face him looking rather grave. By the worry there, he knew that unless Thor died he would never have a chance with Loki. _'I could never wish that. Even if I could, it would hurt Loki too much to do so.' _

Thor demanded, "What has happened to him, Fandral !?"

"Some Destroyer-like thing is holding Loki captive in Washton. We need to save him !"

He and Thor thundered over to the cart where Erik stood before himself and Thor said simultaneously, "Where is Washton ? Loki is in trouble."

Erik looked up from a still picture of the Bifrost bridge confused, "Washton ? Oh, you mean Wash**ing**ton. It's about a day and some hours away, taking in the traffic and other delays. What do you mean Loki contacted you ?"

Thor ran a hand through his hair, "Fandral, yes, in an illusion. There is some ruby and gold Destroyer threatening him. We must save him, Erik !"

"Iron Man ? I knew he was working with S.H.I.E.L.D., but I didn't think they would actually torture him. He's a jotun and those repulsors of Iron Man's would be like mini Destroyer beams. They would be perfect weapon to…well, Thor, Fandral, they could kill him in seconds."

_'No, no, that thing can't kill him. We have to find him, we have to find him, now !'_

His heart felt like it would beat out of him with anxiety as he and Thor shared looks. The exiled prince snarled, "No, this Iron Man is **not** touching Loki !", as he turned and stalked out of the library. Erik and himself rushed after Thor to find the blond Asgardian had pinned a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent against the dark-brick wall, growling, "Where is Loki and the Iron Man ?"

"I don't know anything about Iron Man, I swear. Hawkeye just said they were going to the Triskelion with this green-eyed guy in armour. The Triskelion is in D.C., please don't hurt me."

Thor released the man and they started back towards the recreational vehicle. When they reached it, Thor ripped the door open, "We are going to Washington to find Loki, now !"

Jane stood by the small cupboard. She looked confused and asked, "We just barely got our research back, why do you want to leave ? What do you mean Loki's in Washington ?"

He walked up the steps and into the vehicle. Then he gently pushed Thor to the side and replied, "The man of iron has Loki captive. You would not have your things back, but for Loki, you must help us."

Darcy petting Villr on the cot, exclaimed, "B-but what about Mjolnir and being worthy and waking Odin ! It's the whole reason you're here."

Slowly, he moved to sit across from Darcy while Thor stated, "Loki is more important than Mjolnir, Father would understand. Father knew Loki was a jotun, he loved him anyway as I do. If Loki dies because of this Iron Man and Father dies in his sleep then Asgard will be lost. I will not have either of them, my love or my father, die because of my selfish actions on Jotunheim."

Erik pulled the door closed and stated, "Love. You can't mean…Loki . Up until yesterday, you thought he was your brother. In fact, both yourself, and Loki, threatened us for saying you weren't related and now you're saying he was…he was…your** lover**."

_'It's hard to believe that they could be shocked. Yet, then I remember that they've only known Thor for a day and Loki even less, of course, they would be; they haven't known either of them as long as I have nor their secret as I did.' _

Jane was in disbelief, "I-if you have Loki, then w-why were you always staring at me, Thor ?"

"My apologies, Jane Foster, I meant not to deceive you so. When you started helping me, you reminded me of my mother. Not only do you look like her, but you have some of her wisdom as well."

The brown-haired woman shook her head, before quickly turning and walking into the driver's compartment. Erik followed after her to sit in the passenger seat.

Villr yawned and moved to curl up between himself and Darcy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Darcy wince and mouth, "Ouch, not what she wanted to hear."

Thor turned and walked to sit on the cot's edge, reaching to pet Villr as he said, "I did not mean to upset her, Darcy."

Darcy patted Thor's shoulder, "We know, it's just that you remind her of Don in some ways. Except ya know, you actually paid attention to her. So, what I want to know is why is S.H.I.E.L.D. wanting to torture Loki ? Is it just because he's an alien and they've never seen one before ? Wait, Thor, if you, Fandral and Loki are aliens...who the heck landed at Roswell ?"

He and Thor both wondered, "Ros-what ?"

It startled Villr into waking, in apology he picked up and put Villr in his lap. The dog curled up with his tail over his nose before yawning again. So, as he leaned his head against the wall, Darcy started explaining about what humans used to think aliens looked like. It was so bizzare that he couldn't believe it. Thankfully, it distracted him from worrying about Loki, which was probably the point.


	11. Cow

_Author's Note:_ To _thephoenixandthedragon4ever_ -There will be some Loki/Fandral eventually. It's just mainly Loki/Thor, Loki/Fandral is working toward being two-sided at the moment. And rest assured, no, Tony isn't actually torturing Loki. It's part of the M.T.W.A. aka Make Thor Worthy Again plan.

Thanks to _haruhichan123_ for the favourite.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cow<strong>

Loki flicked the loose chains from his wrists onto the tile-floor. Tony walked into his chambers and commented, "I haven't heard something** that **over-dramatic in years."

Tony stared at his illusion-form, those grey-eyes reminding him of the friend he'd just tricked again. _'Poor Fandral, I think I scared him half to death.'_

The pure fear in Fandral's eyes made him feel even guiltier than normal, like the old days. His light blond friend had rather pretty eyes, after all. One thing he had always liked more about Fandral was that though his friend wasn't an avid reader, he still liked books better than Thor. Also, the man was far friendlier to him than Hogun and Sif were. Like when he had pulled that prank on Fandral and the blond hadn't gotten angry at him.

**Flashback**

Fandral, who had watched him for some time, finally asked, "Did you have fun finding some oh-so entertaining spell ?"

He put the spell book away and turned to face his friend. Only to burst into laughter - the pale-skinned, silver-clad Asgardian happened to be covered head-to-toe in blackberry juice - the spell had worked. "It looks as if you had far more fun than I, my berry dashing Fandral."

The, formerly, light-blond's grin was contagious and he returned it, while trying to quash his fluttering heartbeat. _'You love Thor, you can not be in love Fandral as well. He means not anything by that grin, you're just friends.'_

An undignified squawk of surprise left him as he was tackled by the sticky blond. They thudded into the shelf at his back; he let out an indignate growl as he was thrown over Fandral's shoulder to the floor. In response, he rolled and swept the man's feet from under him.

Seconds after casting an illusion and getting up, he watched Fandral eyeing the illusion. "I know that's not you, so where are you hiding ?"

It ended up turning into a game of hide and seek, with Fandral's winning by flinging himself from a shelf-top onto his back.

Shouldered Fandral off himself and murmured, "You are lucky, Fandral, that I don't want to harm the books."

"Yes, they are quite lovely books aren't they ? Apart from that juice-spell, of course, that one can freeze in Hel. Where is that one that you showed me last time ?"

"The one on our animals ? Two shelves over and on the middle-left."

Fandral chuckled, "Maybe my Prince should be a librarian instead.", while helping him up.

"That would not be nearly exciting enough for me."

**End Flashback**

_'How I miss those days when I didn't have to hide anything. It was better when it was just Thor, Fandral and myself without the others. Even more so when I didn't have to bury my feelings for Fandral so that I wouldn't be unfaithful to Thor.' _

While he shook the thoughts away, he stood up and answered, "When you live with my father and Thor, Tony Stark, sometimes you have to be. Over-dramatic and loud are the only things they understand at times."

A nod from the man, "So, do you think they're going to fall for it ?", who without asking procceded to sit on his couch. He pushed the steel chair against bare white-wall, along with the chains.

With Tony's words in his ears the guilt refused to wane; he responded, "They will. I played it up enough that Fandral, much less, Thor won't be able to bear the thought of my being here. It's rather amazing what you can imply with only an illusion of exhaustion and an equally illusory cut."

As he dropped the illusion, he turned and looked around the main chamber. It had two more sets of chambers without doors. To the right was the very odd bathing chamber and to the left was a very sparse bed chamber. Still confused and wanting to do something to distract himself, he wandered into the bathing chamber.

Tony walked in, preening in the mirror briefly before joining him, "It's a bathroom, it's not that special."

Meanwhile, he kept staring at the enormous, white-clay basin, "How does it work ? There is not any water jug here, so how ?"

"You are a thousand years old and you...seriously...don't know how a bathtub works ? Don't tell me I have to show you how a bed works."

"There are basins, lakes and hot-springs, but no 'bathtubs' in Asgard. You do not, I know how beds work for all your quips you jestingly wish to court me."

Tony laughed at him and he glared as the Midgardian put a hand on a dull white, crystal knob, saying, "I'll show you, then. Put your hand under the tap. You do know what a tap is don't you ?"

In response to the barb, he snarled, "Of course, I know what a tap is, you fool !" Before he was warily putting a hand under the steel spout. A few seconds later, he jerked his hand away as water flooded over it...his hand turned blue again.

The biege clothed man continued, "And considering you're already a walking illusory disaster, I don't need to court you, Loki. I mean, it'd be fun, but you've got the tempurature of a well tuned freezer. I'd also rather not have frozen balls."

When Tony kept staring at his hand he slammed that fist into the wall shattering it and snarled, "I am** not **a cow."

_'Fandral never would have called me a cow. Thor did two days ago, but he was joking about it and it still angered me. Now, this damned Midgardian thinks he can.'_

"Whoa, I never said you were a cow."

With a glare he pulled his fist out of the wall, then let himself be distracted from his building rant by the sound of a knock.

Calmed himself and went to open the door, stood on the threshold was a light-blond haired woman in a silver shirt, she looked about Jane and Darcy's age. The woman startled to see him then said, "Uh, hi, I'm Stacy, I live across the hall."

"I am Loki, what might I do for the Lady Stacy ?"

For some reason Stacy blushed nervously and fidgeted with her hair before replying, "I was wondering how you like the place."

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and Tony broke in, "Oh, he likes it just fine. If he says anything a bit eccentric, not that being from Norway has anything to do with it, but he thinks he's a viking sometimes."

Stacy gaped at Tony, before she breathed, "You're Tony Stark !"

_'What is he that well renowned on Midgard that strangers know him ?' _

"That I am. Ah, Stacy, wasn't it ?"

"Y-yeah, that's me. W-would you guys wanna come for supper later ? Say sixish ?"

Before he could say anything, Tony smiled, "We'd love to come over. If you'll excuse us, we should probably get ready."

Tony then closed the door in Stacy's face. With it's being out of her sight, he turned and punched Tony lightly, hissing, "That is for implying I am a cow."

Laid out on the floor, Tony wiped his bleeding lip, "Okay, I formally apologize for calling you a cow...even though I still **didn't**."

Annoyed, he walked into his new bedchamber to look through the clothes in the closet.

_'This plan of mine had better make Thor worthy of Mjolnir again or I will be very angry. If Thor or Fandral were here I would not have to listen to Tony. Least wise, if Hawkeye or Coulson were here, I also would not have to endure this. Now, what am I going to wear ? I can not wear my armour, so what can I wear ? This is so much easier at home. What is Mother doing ? Has Father awoken yet ? Laufey is probably planning how to attack as he knows not that we are either preoccupied or banished at the moment.'_


	12. Food

**Food**

Fandral watched in disbelief as yet another of the tiny, green beings danced away with Loki. As Loki stepped off the shore and onto the water it froze, then Loki shoved the little creature away. It made him grin as the black-haired jotun held a hand out to him, of course, he accepted it.

That was when an unfamiliar voice asked, "Mind if I cut in ?", and a Gungnir-like, golden energy beam cut through Loki. Filled with half-remembered dread, he jerked his eyes open to see Jane stood over him holding a bag, then he smelled the food.

Confused, he took the bag while looking across at Darcy. She held an odd, black container and pulled a piece of lettuce out with a fork. Jane kept her back to the booth where Thor and Erik sat as she moved back into the driver's compartment.

Thor held up a tiny gold stick, "Look at the Midgardians have done, Fandral - it's a potato, but it's shaped like a sasuage. I think that even Loki would like this whatever this is called."

Sunlight gleamed off the dark-wooded window sill above the booth onto the cot. It fell on Villr who still sat in his lap. He opened his bag, putting it beside him as he tried not to wake Villr and pulled out a potato thing. As he stared at it in the sunlight, he agreed, "It does seem so, after all, Loki does have a liking for potato pancakes.", before taking a hesitant bite of it. It didn't have much flavor, but it could have tasted far worse.

_'Where ever that Iron Man has Loki is he eating ? With how exhuasted he looked, does Loki even __**have **__the energy to eat ?' _

Darcy pulled a disgusted face. The black-haired woman shuddered and said, "I don't get how Erik and Loki can like those things, their awful."

Thor nodded and answered, "I never really liked them either. Huh, Fandral do you remember the time when-"

It made him laugh as he finished, "Loki almost stabbed Volstagg over the last one ? Of course, I do."

**Flashback**

Again, he sat on Loki's right side, yet today Volstagg sat on Loki's left in the golden dining hall. While he was finishing his eighth side of beef, Loki was only on his fourth potato pancake as Volstagg was on his twelfth pancake._ 'This should be interesting as there's only one pancake left on this side of the table. So, is Loki going to trick Volstagg for it or just take it ?'_

Their long brown-haired and bearded friend reached for the last one. Only for a knife blazing with green-fire to stop a hair's breadth above Volstagg's hand. Loki growled, "That. Is. Mine.", before moving the knife and stabbing the pancake instead.

Volstagg slapped Loki's back and chuckled, "Eh, it's good to see you're finally getting an appetite." Volstagg leaned a bit closer to whisper, "Say, Valarie wants to see some starlings, but their scared of her. Think you could frighten some down for her after this, my Prince ?"

The only beardless male Asgardian pondered it for a second, "I suppose that for little Valarie Volstaggdaughter I could. Does anyone else wish a little trip to the forest's edge ?"

Himself and Thor said they would go with. Then in unison, Loki, Thor and he all drained their wine, smashed their cups and called, "Another !"

When they'd gotten their new cups Loki toasted him, "To new honours, Fandral, unsullied by the old."

Smiled as he replied, "For Asgard.", it rippled through the hall echoed by everyone else.

A half hour later, he, Volstagg, Valarie and Thor stood on the oak and yew forest's border waiting for Loki. Some starlings chirped and whistled in the trees above them. Suspicion filled him as a raven alighted above the starlings. Like he'd thought it shifted into a gorgeous, biege-furred mountain lion. With a rasping growl, Loki jumped onto the starlings branch causing them to scatter...and land on Thor.

Thor grumbled, "Brother, get these birds off me.", and shook himself.

When the starlings refused the little blond girl in Volstagg's arms burst into giggles, "Uncle Thor's covered in birds, Father."

Loki sprang to the ground with a rumbling purr before shifting back into his Asgardian-form. Valarie squirmed out of Volstagg's arms to hug Loki's calf before the black-haired man crouched down. "Thank-you, Uncle Loki."

Emerald-eyes glowed as Loki hugged her back, "You are most welcome, little Valarie."

As he clapped a hand on Thor's shoulder, he whispered, "At least, they didn't use you as latrine, O' Crown Prince."

**End Flashback**

_'What would Valarie think if she knew that Loki was a jotun. Would she still think him one of her better uncles ? Surely, she would care not.'_

Darcy asked, "Loki almost stabbed somebody over a pancake ? You guys seriously need to get your priorities straight."

Slowly, he started eating the potato things and the strangely breaded chicken pieces. Just when he was about to finish his last piece of chicken, Villr snatched it from his finger-tips. "Eh ! That belonged to me, you little, villr creature, you."

_'Whether he's fed or not, Loki would be able to keep his food from ending up stolen at the least.'_

Some time ago, the RV had started to move again. Now, Thor wanted to know everything possible about S.H.I.E.L.D. and Iron Man. If S.H.I.E.L.D. were truly working with the iron man where would they be hiding Loki, what guards would they have and such. Meanwhile, great stretches of desert and occasional buildings passed them.

Again, his worry started to mount, _'We have to arrive before they truly start torturing him or kill him. What would Odin do if he found out some Midgardian had murdered Loki. If you were murdered did you still go to Valhalla or did you go to Hel instead ? I don't want Loki to find out.' _


	13. Stacy

**Stacy**

Loki grabbed Tony's fingers, pulled them off his hip and squeezed lightly. The man yelped, "Ouch.", and pulled his hand away.

"If you do not stop groping me, your fingers will **not **be the only thing that I crush."

_'What is it with Midgardians ? Are they not capable of keeping their hands to themselves ? One would think they could be more subtle about it. If they are this eager to molest people however do they keep courtships, much less relationships, together ?' _

Pulled his hair out of his collar while Tony replied, "Okay, I get it already, you don't like someone touching you. After all, you only nearly punched me in the head in the bathroom, then punch me in the face minutes later. What the Hel is a pair of leather pants doing in that closet ? And why do they fit you ?"

Since he didn't have an answer, he shrugged and said, "Skuld alone knows why it was there. I like nothing else and it is familiar attire.", as he pulled a black, long-sleeved shirt out and donned it. They would have to go over to Stacy's chambers in a few minutes. It appeared even Tony had limits as the man had not wanted to jump in the bathtub with him earlier.

_'Hopefully, Stacy will ignore me to favor Tony. If I had stayed in Asgard, if I hadn't rejected the Kingship Sif and Hogun would have disobeyed me the second I gave them an order anyway. Fandral and Volstagg would have listened to me. I wonder what Volstagg told Valarie of my disappearance. At least, whenever I get home I will have Mother, Volstagg, Valarie and Heimdall on my side. Father as well...if he lives, he must. Argh, never have I been so impatient for a plan to unfold before - two, perhaps three and a half-days only - and it feels like I have hit three thousand years old already.'_

Tony asked, "Who's Skuld ? Isn't she some alien like you ?", as they turned and walked out of the room. It didn't surprise him when the black-haired Midgardian opened the door for him.

As he walked past the man, his lips twitched at the thought of, _'When Thor gets Mjolnir back Tony Stark would be better off to stay indoors if I tell Thor he was trying to court me. Of course, I have to make sure that the plan goes perfectly or nearly perfect first.'_

For a second, he stopped to look down the hall for bandits. The one time he hadn't it had gotten Valarie kidnapped, but it was thankfully clear. Still, never had he thought he would have to explain a Norn to someone.

"Skuld is Norn of Futures and as such has immense magical powers. Like myself, she is one of the Jotnar, unlike myself, she is immortal. According to myth, she lives in a hidden part of Nornheim with her sisters. There are three Norns - Skuld, Verdandi and Urd. Then the norns - general magic users - like Mother, the Vanir and Alfar - as I consider myself still. Though we prefer to use other terms out of respect."

He knocked on Stacy's door and she opened it mere seconds later. Stacy wore a silver, tight, calf length dress of half-sheer material. The woman's blond hair was in ringlets rather like Mother's always was for special or tragic events. _'She is lucky that she will not have to fight anything or she would be in danger of killing herself by tripping. Otherwise, she looks rather similar to Fandral. Why do all of these Midgardians seem to have grey-eyes suddenly ?'_

Stacy's eyes roved over him and Tony both, rather annoyingly her gaze kept ending up on his pants as she invited them in. Her chambers had white-walls like his, but covered in oddly shaped paintings and clocks. It further annoyed him when he had to toe-off his soft black-leather, silver-heeled boots from home...and Stacy picked one up to examine it.

Stacy exclaimed, "My God, a-are those old Norse runes !? Loki, these are** amazing **! You've got to tell me where you** got **these."

With a very self-satisfied smirk he decided to tell the truth, "They were made in Asgard. How do you know those runes ?"

It was obvious that she wanted to believe him, before Stacy remembered Tony's words from earlier.

The woman invited them to a small white-cloth covered table as she said, "I was in Wash U for a little bit. I took a course, turned out it was Scandinavian/viking history. If Prof. Barnes hadn't been such an idiot and kept saying Loki's the only one the christians could've turned into a devil-figure I would've stayed. I mean just look at Thor with his temper, if they'd valued smarts over strength, he would've been perfect for it. Don't tell me Loki, your best friend's name is Thor or something ? Oh, what am I doing ? Sit, please."

Tony took the closest chair, so he was, well, left with the left. Since the truth was still more unbelievable than lies, he continued to tell it, "My family both real and adopted are very traditional. I mean, my father is Odin, my mother is Frigga and so on. Except that my birth father is called Laufey and, I assume, my birth mother is Frabauti."

_'What exactly do the Jotnar eat ? Are there equally giant mountain lions or such hiding somewhere ? After we saw not a single animal except for that giant beast.'_

Tony wondered, "Is there anything to drink ?"

It was amusing to watch Stacy freeze for a moment in thought. Then she replied, "I picked up some milk this morning, if you don't want that I've got some wine one of my girlfriends left over."

While he asked for wine, it puzzled him when Tony asked for milk. _'Hmm, he seems not the type to prefer milk over wine for how expensive it is. Perhaps some Midgardians simply dislike wine.'_

His thoughts made him remember the first time he'd tried undiluted wine.

**Flashback**

He looked unsure from the goblet to Father and Mother who sat across from him. Meanwhile Thor had drained and thrown his goblet on the floor.

When Thor reached over and picked up his, he exclaimed, "That's mine !"

Blue-eyes already looked hazy as Thor murmured, "So, drink then or it's mine."

In response, he growled and snatched the goblet back to take a sip. It was like bitter cherries, but also a faint sweetness - explained by Mother's having added some honey before presenting it.

After he'd finished his goblet, Thor laughed as he boasted, "I bet that I can drink more unhoneyed wine than you, brother."

"You can not."

"I can too."

Threw his own goblet down and looking to Einherjar Olaf, he demanded, "Another ! I would teach my big brother a lesson."

Mother's brown-hair shone in the torchlight as she laughed, "Look at them, Odin, just like yourself and Villi, already."

Father scratched at his white-beard as he smiled, "So they are, so they are."

So passed the first and last time he would get unbelievably drunk...he won, of course.

**End Flashback**

Stacy's voice pulled him from the memory, "Loki, s or b ?" and he raised his eyes to see that she stood by the small, standing cellar.

_'Did the Midgardians really record all those bilgesnipe ecrement tales I told and/or inspired with the others ? I hardly dreamed it would go this far, another plan flawlessly executed. Well done, me, well done indeed.'_

Grinned as he replied, "I want not sex, but the blood of my enemies."

Of course, that prompted Tony to ask, "Where did that come from ?"

"O' Mighty Thor, brother mine. What whets most thine appetite - sex or blood ?" He couldn't help a chuckle as he shifted his voice to Thor's. "Mine Loyal Loki, I want not sex, but the blood of mine enemies."

_'I should send an illusion to Thor. Not only could I see him again, but perhaps it would spur him further on also.'_

His imitation made Stacy stare as she turned with wine in hand, "Are you an impressionist as well ?"

She walked over to the table to pour some of the red wine into a fake crystal goblet. Returned to his own voice, "You could say I am quite talented in mischief. Thusly, would not I make perfection of an impression ?"

Tony shook his head, "You really are a man of many talents aren't you ?"

Took a sip of his drink and murmured, "Yes, yes, I am. So, how does Stacy know you as you have never met before ?" Raised his eyebrows as he looked at the black-haired man.

"Oh, I am just a multi-billionare, superhero among other things."

Stacy had gone to the small kitchen to return with a piece of beef, some vegetables and regular potatoes on the three plates. As she placed a plate before him, he wondered, _'Is this even enough for me ?'_

After himself and Tony had eaten, said good-bye to Stacy and he stood in front of his chambers, that was when Tony poked him and asked, "Loki, do you always eat three steaks, four potatoes, vegetables and drink six cups of wine ?"

Even though at this moment the poking was justified, he growled, "I apologized to her for it. Plus, I gave her that pin I found in my boot as payment.,"

Interrupted by, "A pin that's probably worth two thousand dollars if it's as old as you are."

"If you would stop interrupting me. Yes, I eat that little."

Yet another of Tony's witticisms, "**That's** light eating ? Well, nobody'll be going on an Asgardian diet, then."

_'A what ? Whatever it is it sounds foolish.'_

"Still, my eating habits do not at all compare to Thor, much less Volstagg's."

Grey-eyes were wide in disbelief as the man poked his stomach, again. More disbelieving words, "How do you stay so skinny when you're eating so much ?"

He sook his head and stated, "My metabolism is much better than yours. Also, I spend much of my time in fights for others lives or sparring. Does that answer your question ?"

Tony said that it did and his annoying, but endearing, if only because of that annoying wit, acquaintance left. With a sigh, he opened his chambers door and went inside, closing it behind him. _'Thor and Fandral must be getting close now. How is Villr doing after being in the wild all that time and now in that vehicle ? So many things to wonder and worry of. I wish Mother was here, she'd know what to do.' _


	14. Tension

**Tension**

Fandral fidgeted, twisted and stared at the vehicle, before pounding a fist into the grass. Like Thor he had tried to keep being understanding, but it was hard when the Midgardians had to stop much more frequently than they would have. Also, that Loki could be dying was wearing his patience down.

Thor walked out of the brick-building as the sky lightened. The exiled prince exclaimed, "We are almost there ! Apart from Villr, why must we stop,** again** ?"

"They need to relieve themselves more. They are only Midgardians, after all. At least, Jane might speak to you again now."

Hours after it started, the tension between Jane and Thor had finally exploded last night.

**Flashback**

He sat on the RV's roof looking up at the stars, wondering where Asgard was in relation to Midgard. _'Why can Heimdall not send someone to tell us where Loki is ? How can I think such a thing ? Heimdall will be focused on monitoring Jotunheim as Odin and Loki want him to be.'_

Jane started shouting below him, "If you love him so much, why don't you go look for **yourself** ! After all, you complained about the Jotnar and got yourself banished. Then when you got here, what did you do ? All you did was be an arrogant brat and whine about being unworthy. Well, gee, maybe there's a reason for that. Maybe if Odin or Loki or they** both **died you'd actually grow up, Thor !"

Thor shouted back, "I have ! L-Loki may be a jotun, but he is not the monster that Father said he would be. I was an idiot to drag my lover and my friends with me. Why ? Because when I went there Laufey was right, I was a boy; when I went there I** wanted **a war with Jotunheim. Now, because of my mistake Father and Loki could die ! A-and if they go to Hel when they deserve Valhalla I will never forgive myself. Because of my selfishness Asgard could be destroyed."

_'Well, I think Odin would be proud of that speech. Since Mjolnir has yet to return...does he still need to learn something else or does he not really mean it ?'_

Jane stormed out of the vehicle, slamming the door behind herself.

**End Flashback**

Thor sat beside him then, "Yes, but if I had Mjolnir we could have gotten to Loki long ago. If the iron man kills him the last memory of me he will have i-is my ignoring him for Jane. Likely he thought I was ignoring him because, like Jane, he thought I felt something for her. You helped him with Villr before you went to sleep and he left. Do not you know that he loves you as he does myself, Fandral ?"

His gaze fixed on the red and beige brick-building flew to Thor in disbelief. "Loki does not ! He loves you...how could he love me as well ?"

"After you lost consciousness in the Bifrost chamber, tell me, was it not Loki beside you when you awoke ?"

**Flashback**

The first thing he noticed was that his shoulder wasn't hurting anymore. Next was the even softer than normal, "Fandral.", from Loki.

Instinctively, he turned his head and looked at Loki who stood beside his bed; unconscious sadness in those pretty, green-eyes. It prompted, "Thor got himself banished, then ?", to leave his lips.

Loki nodded and replied, "He was. I tried to intervene, but Father roared at me. I...have never been scared of Father until that second."

Ashamed at his happy thought of,_ 'Finally ! Now, Thor can't steal his attention.' _

He reached out to put a hand on Loki's forearm. That was when Volstagg, Valarie, Sif and Hogun entered the light-golden walled room.

Valarie fast as her short legs allowed ran up to his bed. She asked, worriedly, "Uncle Loki, Uncle Fandral, where is Uncle Thor ? He swore he was going to take me flying tomorrow. Father said Uncle Thor went away !"

Loki picked Valarie up and murmured, "Uncle Thor had to go to Midgard, Valarie."

"B-but why ? When is he coming home ?"

It was him that stated, "We know not when, but I am sure he'll take you flying when he gets back. Right, Sif ?"

The black-haired woman had looked over at Hogun, Sif shook herself and said, "Of course, he will, Valarie."

Meanwhile the black-haired Vanir was just staring at Valarie and Loki.

**End Flashback**

_'Hogun was already thinking Loki was a traitor then, wasn't he ?'_

Shook himself and countered, "Of course, he was Thor, but it was only because we have known each other longer than the others."

Thor's blue-eyes were serious, "Before Loki said he loved me, when he was not watching me...he was watching you. Always he seemed happier around you than me and you have more in common with him. Like Jane said I know not why he loves me, you would have been far better for him. He still loves you, even if he realizes it not. When we save him you should tell him that you love him as well."

_'Thor wants me to tell Loki, but what if Loki thinks I really am just a friend ? Would he still be able to fight beside me unimpeded ? You would be able to get your foil back no matter the answer. He's fought beside you for how long, saved you from how many things and you worry about this ? He will not care if you love him if Thor is wrong.'_

Before he could say anything, Jane came around the corner with Villr and she said, "We should reach D.C. and the Triskelion today. You better know what you're doing Thor or we're all in trouble, because neither Fandral nor you have your weapons. Darcy's taser isn't going to do much to guys in body-armour."

Erik and Darcy walked out of the building with bottles of juices, waters and a few bags of food. _'We can't just storm the Triskelion, but we know not what it looks like. Damn it all to Hel. If we had Volstagg we could do some solid scouting, instead of just relying on Erik's word. After all, going in blind was how Nornheim started - two hundred against six - those were not good odds. This won't be nearly as many guards, but if the iron man threatens to kill Loki...we'll be in trouble. Yes, we're trained to never put down our weapons if someone tells us to, but if they threaten Loki we'll have to or he's going to die.'_

Opened his eyes and got up to take two bags from Darcy as Thor replied, "We will be ready, Jane. Yourself and the others should find a place to stay whenever Fandral and I decide to strike. If we fail to save Loki our actions should not reflect on you."

He didn't see Jane's reaction as he turned and walked up the steps. As he put the bag on the table, Villr raced up to jump on the bench-seat and paw at his legs. Found himself petting Villr and murmuring, "We **will** get Loki back and he'll be so happy to see you."

Everyone else got into the RV and Erik got in the driver-seat, while Darcy took the passenger. Thor, Jane and himself sat at the table with a map, trying to figure out where Loki could be if he wasn't at the Triskelion. It still seemed far too long when they finally arrived in the city.


	15. Coulson

_Author's Note:_ To _thephoenixandthedragon4ever_: Don't worry, the answers will come soon. Here's to hoping you'll like them :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Coulson<strong>

Again, Loki dipped the comb under the water and then finished combing his hair. _'I am glad that Hawkeye showed me how this sink worked last night. Else wise, I would have wrecked it accidentally at this point. I wonder if the others are finally going to arrive today ? Director Fury said that he would send Coulson if they did.' _

As he put the comb down, turned off the tap and pulled the plug, thunder boomed in the distance. _'Is that you, Thor or just nature ? Ah, I remember I was as terrified of the thunder storms as I am still of fire. Least wise, my fear of fire has an explanation now.'_

Unless he knew a storm was Thor's doing, it still scared him sometimes. So, he hummed slightly to distract himself from it.

**Flashback**

Frightened, his hand tightened on top of Father's lax one as thunder boomed directly overhead. Impulsively, he crawled on top of the red blanket to lay beside Father, under the golden energy/magic shield. The Odinsleep chamber's doors flew open and Thor called, "Two hundred years old and you're still crawling into Father's bed, brother ?", while he walked in.

Sat on the other side of the bed, Mother scolded, "Thor, this is not the time to taunt Loki about his fear. Apologize.", as the doors closed behind Thor.

Raised his head to watch the dripping, dark-blue and black-clad Asgardian approached. Thor pushed that long, blond-hair off his forehead, those bright-blue eyes glowed and he received a beautiful, apologetic smile. _'He is my brother, he has no right to look so handsome, no right, at all.' _

It made him wince when Thor punched his shoulder, "I would never let the storm hurt him, he knows this."

**Flashback**

Distantly, lightning flashed and thunder cracked as he pressed against Father's side. A whimpered, "F-Father ?", left him as Thor laughed at the storm. 'I like this not, storms mean lightning and lightning means fire. Fire should not exist - it hurts far worse than it should, it destroys things for ever.'

Father smiled down at him, "All is well, Loki. We are going to try to rid you of your fear. Even if we can not, when he is older Thor can help you with it."

At that, Thor stood on Father's other side rushed over to hug him, "I will never ever let it hurt you, Loki. Not ever !"

He squirmed trying to get out of Thor's grip, gasping, "Let go, I can't breathe."

With a sheepish smile and, "Oops.", he was very quickly released. Yet another flash of lightning and a crack, but it was not as terrifying as before.

**End Flashback**

Seconds later, he'd kicked Thor in the ribs, "Yes, but you like dumping torrential rain on my head first." When the bigger Asgardian crashed to the floor with a grunt, he grinned. Then he found himself distracted by the rain-drops that glistened on Thor's throat as they slid down from the thickening gold stubble.

So, to him, there wasn't a warning before Father rumbled, "Boys, there will be **no** fighting in this chamber."

That elicited the simultaneous exclamation of, "**Father** !", from himself and Thor. More thunder roared above the palace right now...it didn't matter.

**End Flashback**

A knock on his chambers dark-wood door pulled him from his memories and he picked up his dagger from the sink's edge. Slowly, he left the bathing chamber to approach the door. Since he knew not whether it was foe or friend, he stood beside it, willed it to open and put an illusion of himself into the person's mind.

When Coulson uttered, "They're in the city.", more thunder crashed overhead. _'Dramatic thunder ? I thought Thor only liked doing that for himself and I. It must be nature's doing then. Haha, they're finally here and I did not even need to send Thor an illusion !'_

So, he stepped into the illusion's place, dismissing it to say, "Good morn, Coulson, enter."

The slightly balding Midgardian wiped rain from his eyes, "Good morning Loki.", before moving past him into his chambers.

Gently, he pushed the door closed behind the black clothed man, offering, "Have what you will from the, ah, 'fridge' as Hawkeye called it. Know you if Thor has yet obtained Mjolnir ?"

Coulson asked, "You don't know how to make anything ?", while he walked to the tiny kitchen.

Offended, he turned and swiftly stated, "I am a Prince of Asgard ! It is beneath me to cook for anyone, but my family."

Coulson's response was almost as dry as Tony's, "You **really** don't know how to make anything, do you ?"

Lightning cast shadows flittered over the far walls from in the bed chamber. Thunder roared and torrential rain pounded against the outside walls. He meandered over to sit on the black-leather couch, replying, "I know somethings, but I have not what I need to make what I know, anyways."

The Midgardian scratched at his head as he rummaged in the fridge, "I'll make something then. How do you feel about pancakes ? They do have pancakes on Asgard don't they ?"

"Yes, yes, we do. I suppose there aren't any potatoes in there ?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

_'When I get back to Asgard we are having potato pancakes, Norns damn it.' _

A few seconds passed as Coulson turned and stared at him, it took him a second to figure out why. _'Ah, I have not sworn much have I ? No, no, I have not.'_

S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Agent shook it off and continued, "And as far as we know, no Thor doesn't possess Mjolnir as of yet. Since they've arrived, Director Fury has said we'll continue with phase two of your plan today. Let's just hope we don't get ourselves killed if Thor and Fandral do show up."

_'Ah, I should give Fandral his foil back should I not ?'_ With that thought, he willed his dagger back into his Asgardian chambers' armoury, then willed the foil to wherever Fandral was at that moment.

While he got up, he stated, "Thank-you, Coulson. Tell Director Fury that I appreciate his and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help greatly.", and joined the man in the kitchen.

A nod and, "Could you turn on the stove ?"

Confused, he turned in a circle looking from cupboard to cupboard. Reluctantly, he resorted to asking, helplessly, "The what ?"

Coulson repressed a chuckle at his expense, "The stove, the box behind you, on the floor. The one with the knobs on it. Can you turn the bottom right of them to the number 5 ?"

Throughly embarrassed, he looked down, then spotted and moved to it. After a bit of inspection, he grabbed the little knob and twisted. With an easily audible crack he held up the little piece, "Coul's son, I just broke the stove."

"What, really ?"

He turned to show Coulson the broken piece. Which led to the response of, "Well, at least, you won't burn the place down. Maybe you should just...sit down and I'll handle this. You can save my life sometime instead."

Thusly, he went back to sitting on the couch and started flipping the little knob. _'Skuld, let this unfold properly. When it comes time and I have to explain the truth...please, please, don't let them hate me too much.'_


	16. Iron - Part 2

**Iron - Part 2**

Fandral sat in the ruby-red and orange walled Sunny's Cafe, thought he was dreaming when his foil fell into his lap from nowhere. _'Surely since Loki returned my sword, he must be somewhat conscious. Unless, the iron man is forcing him to return it so that we can fight back.' _

A long, blond-haired and grey-eyed woman leaned over to ask, "Where'd that come from ?"

Darcy quipped, "Thin air.", as thunder boomed overhead. "Who are you ?"

The black-haired woman shared looks with Jane before looking over at the blond. Said blond woman replied, "I'm Stacy Mann. Uh, I don't mean to sound rude, but wow you guys sure can eat a heck of a lot.", referring to the pile of plates laid before Thor and himself.

When Stacy moved her right arm that was when he noticed a faintly familiar pin glimmering on her black shirt - it was gold with a little emerald stag.

**Flashback**

He exclaimed, "Oof, augh !", when Thor tackled him and he got a faceful of leaves. Thor laughed as he growled, "Thor, that was not nice."

"So, we are only sixty years old. When we are two hundred then I will stop."

Loki, who promptly disillusioned himself, leaned against the dark-brown trunk of the oak before them, joined in Thor's laughter. A smirk from the pale prince as Loki stated, "Either way, whether you stop or not Thor, Fandral, I win."

Sunlight glinted through the oak's leaves onto the dirt and something gold. Curious, he rolled over to dislodge Thor before he got up and picked up the piece of metal. It was a little golden pin embedded with a, currently mulch-covered, emerald two-tined stag.

Unsuprisingly, it was Loki who asked, "Where did you find that ?"

"On the ground, it looks like it has sat there for a long while."

"Indeed."

Thor chimed in, "Perhaps Mother knows what it is."

Found himself feeling annoyed at Loki as the green and black-clad boy started picking leaves out of Thor's hair, "Brother, you can not go before Mother so dishelved. Do not you remember that you are Crown Prince ?"

With Loki's words came the urge to punch Thor. So, he clenched his fist over the pin, _'We might be boys, but we are no longer little ones. We are capable of doing things ourselves, Thor knows this. He should not need Loki to clean his hair.'_

Thor rolled his eyes, the blond-hair lit by the falling sun, commenting, "Yes, and you are Prince and Fandral is Lord Djarfr's son."

"Fandral can keep himself clean, a feat you seem to find too ardous."

So, they went to see Queen Frigga who knew not why it was there, but that it was slightly magical. Frigga tilted her head, "It can help protect those who have and do not have magic, that is all I can sense. Will you keep Fandral Djarfrson ?"

Quickly, he shook his head while looking around the giant, near empty chamber. "No, my Queen, I care for it not. It has a stag and as it is Loki's symbol let him make use of it if he will."

Loki smiled, "I know not what to do with it, but I will take it."

**End Flashback**

The sight of the pin made him blurt out, "Where did you get that pin ?", clenching his hand on his foil's sheath.

Stacy ran a hand over the pin and murmured, "Oh, this ? It was a present from Mr. Stark to myself when I met him yesterday evening."

At those words, he noticed Erik's face turn suspicious and the Midgardian asked, "Stark ? **Tony **Stark from Stark Inc. ?"

"Yes, him. I brought it to Professor Barnes at Wash U this morning and he said its really old. I'm sorry, I'd like to stay, but I've got to go." Stacy got up, gathered her things and left the cafe.

Lightning flashed through the large window as Erik's gaze darted around the room, then to him. The man stated, "That was Loki's I assume, Fandral ?"

Unable to sit still, he got up and belted on the sword, "Yes, when Loki, Thor and I were younger I found it and gave it to him. Who is this Tony Stark ?"

He started pacing around the table, thunder rumbled again as Thor growled, "We should have words with him, where does he live ?"

The old man ran a hand through his hair in thought. "I don't know, but he should have a hotel or an apartment somewhere."

Jane shook her head, speaking up for the first time since ordering, "It would take forever for us to find his apartment on our own."

Over even more thunder he continued with Thor, "We must try, he may be there still."

Jane wondered, "But, how did Tony Stark get it ? Unless, somehow he's friends with Iron Man."

Erik's hand opened and closed on the maple-wood table. "He'll have many contacts legitimate and otherwise, Jane. If he and Iron Man are working together, someone somewhere's probably started **experimenting** on Loki by now."

_'Experiment ? What sick being would experiment on another sapient life form ? That thought is both unnecessarily cruel and terrifying. Oh Skuld, please let it not be true, let it be false.'_

Darcy said then, "We might as well go now or we'll never find it today. Maybe you guys will find him after getting captured by you know who."

Both himself and Thor rushed for the door, Thor reached it first and burst out into the downpour beside the RV. Loki's ragged voice called, "**Tho-or **!", before the jotun slammed into said Asgardian, knocking both to the sidewalk.

It prompted him to run to crouch over them. Also, it prompted a worried and delighted, "Loki !?", from Thor. Strangely, he didn't notice the cold as the rain traced Loki's exhausted, but joyful features while Thor stared relieved up at Loki with a lightning bright smile. Norns, somehow it was the most beautiful thing he'd yet seen and his heart beat loudly in his ears.

Emerald-green eyes moved to him and briefly flickered red and Loki mouthed, "F-Fandral." After finishing the last syllable Loki finally lost consciousness. Instinct prompted him to look up - a ruby and gold armoured, six foot some, being with white-energy for eyes stood in the middle of the street. If some Midgardians were around they disappeared from existence as he focused on the creature. _'That iron thing did this to him and it will die !'_

A second later, he'd unsheathed his sword and rushed at the iron man. Lightning played along the blade as he ducked under an energy-blast, then he leaped at the creature. His foil met its forearm as it blocked, he snarled and before it could blink had moved the sword and broken its block. He thrust for its center, thunder roared as the blade caught where its heart would have resided.

So, he resorted to punching it in the face, denting it and putting out its left eye. However, Skuld favored him no more as the iron man took his legs from under him before kicking him in the side. Seconds after he crashed into the side of a vehicle, it pulled his foil from its chest disdainfully and threw his sword down. Briefly stunned, he fell to the street, all he could do was stare as it walked past him towards Loki and Thor. Something loud distantly blared in his ears.

_'Don't just lay here, Fandral, you're disgracing Asgard.'_ With a growl he pushed himself off the slick street to his knees, blinked water from his eyes, picked up his foil and got up. When he turned around, it was to see the iron man punching Thor in the face. Thor flew back from the force to crash into Erik, Jane and Darcy who stood by the cafe's door. Villr barked and scratched from on the RV's dashboard as the Destroyer-like creature picked up Loki's body.

His hearing returned as the rain stopped; he stared as the iron man flew away and disappeared into the clouds. Angrily and helplessly, he brandished his sword and shouted something he'd picked up from Darcy. "Fuck you, you dishonourable coward ! You and your maker will freeze in Hel !"

Thor brokenly screamed, "**Loki** !", followed by a pleading, "Father. **Father**,** wake up **!"

Both Thor and he held their breath waiting, hoping, for the Bifrost to thunder down it did...not. Anger turned to despair and he sheathed his foil as his tears fell. _'Its going to kill Loki a-and...w-we can't stop it.' _


	17. Permission

**Permission**

Loki opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by thinning, black clouds. Below them Fandral started shouting and he looked up at Tony's golden mask. _'Eye see he has lost an eye, ah, I am no good at puns. Well, it is far better than the bilgesnipe and the bird before the dragon's drinking hall.' _

Tony exclaimed, "You never said they would **actually** try to **kill me** ! If it hadn't been for my Arc Reactor Fandral would have killed me ! I did not give you permission to get me killed.", as they dipped down out of the clouds. Far to their right was the Triskelion and Tony descended to land beside the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUVs a few streets from the cafe.

Guilty feelings filled him as Thor screamed for him and Father. _'It's for a good cause, now, at least. I swear I will make it up to you, Thor, to Mother and Father; to everyone. I will make myself a worthy son of Odin.' _

He replied, half-incredulous, "We are from a warrior's dream culture, Tony Stark, you should have known it implicitly. Heimdall will send an Einherjar to tell them where you 'kidnapped' me to later.", while swinging out of Tony's arms.

Surprise flitted across his face as he saw Stacy stood beside Coulson and Director Fury. "What are you doing here, Stacy ?"

The woman's black jacket and shirt were utterly soaked, Stacy must have been cold but she smiled as she said, "I am sorry that I omitted some things about myself. Truly, I am S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Stacy Mann, Prince Loki."

_'That explains how she knew Tony. Not many people can fool me, I suppose I have found another. Hmm, funny, is it not ? How I hardly felt the rain as I ran. Norns, but I thought not how I would feel seeing Thor and Fandral again. How gorgeous those two look in the rain.'_

"You lie incredibly, Stacy and coming from me that is quite something."

"I'm glad that I could impress the God of Mischief and Lies."

Fury verbally stepped in, "Loki, are you sure this Heimdall will deliver the message you want him to ?"

He brushed a hand over his dark-green and gold shirt before looking up. "Heimdall is one of Asgard's greatest warriors apart from Father and Thor. He is ever loyal to my father, he will want Father to awaken as soon as possible. If Thor and Mjolnir might help accomplish that then it will be done."

S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director looked from him to the sky and back as if wondering something. Fury asked, "What if he's caught up fighting those frost-giants or gets frozen ?"

_'I don't even know if one could be frozen solid without the Casket of Ancient Winters. Of course, I showed them how to get to it. If they launched a two-prong attack they could distract Heimdall and the others, while a second group took the Casket because the Destroyer is useless without Gungnir. After all, that's what I would do if I were Laufey and knew Asgard's current situation.'_

Tony's disarmouring and subsequently moving towards a low, red bodied and black roofed vehicle drew him out of his thoughts. Hid his distraction by countering, "You could send Coul's son or Hawkeye to tell them of my whereabouts then."

Tony called, "Hey, Loki ?"

"What is it, Tony ?"

With raised eyebrows the now dark-blue clothed Midgardian wondered, "Have you had breakfast yet ?"

_'I could do with more than just the few eggs and toast that Coulson made so quickly. Still, then I have to endure quips about falling over Thor and giving Tony himself a cold shoulder. Also, I would rather not take Tony's jesting courtship further by eating alone with him.'_

"I-"

Fury cut him off, "He's a bit preoccupied, Stark, he said he would tell us a bit about the Jotnar's weaknesses earlier. You know, in case they decide to invade us."

"Indeed I did. My greatest apologies, Tony, but you know how duties and obligations are."

Just before Tony took out some odd pieces of onyx to put over his eyes, the grey-eyed Midgardian looked genuinely disappointed. Coulson pondered, "Loki, how can you be cold as ice, but not freeze something when you touch it ?", while walking towards one of the SUVs.

As he followed, he stopped beside the glistening vehicle, _'I am that cold, so why have I never ? Could it really be so simple as willing this water to freeze ? Well, water freeze.'_

He reached out to put his palm on the door. Found himself transfixed as his hand turned blue and ice spread from it to raindrop to raindrop. _'Okay, you can stop freezing now. __**Stop it **__!'_ Of course, as he willed it to stop, it quickly thickened into a sheet that covered the whole door and back of the vehicle in glistening white. The effort left him feeling weak so he leaned against the coolness, "I did not mean to do that !"

Fury chimed in dryly, "Great, apology accepted. So, when is Your Highness going to start on the ice rink ?"

Spared an annoyed glance over his shoulder at the man, before smashing the ice and opening the door. After he got in and put the seatbelt on, as he made sure not to touch her, Stacy climbed in beside him. Sat on Stacy's other side was another female agent who had black-hair.

Stacy laughed and murmured, "Not to be lame, but that was kind of cool."

The first phrase puzzled him, "Lame ? How can you be lame when you walk perfectly ?"

It was the new agent who spoke up, "In this context it basically means something typical that everyone's heard a million times before. I'm Commander Hill by the way."

"Ah, thank-you, Commander Hill. So, what do you truly want from me, Director Fury ?"

Fury had gotten into the driverside by now and repeated what he'd said earlier, "To find out about the Jotnar's weaknesses. I also have gotten orders to perform a few tests on you by the World Security Council. However, as you are your own being and I don't want to be an asshole unless I have to be, I want to ask your permission first."

As the director started to drive, those words had him staring at his hand. It had returned to what he'd always considered his normal pale color, the result of whatever strong spell Father had put on him to make it his default-form until barely. _'Tests ? Trying to find out how I use my magic, what I am ? Already myself I am weapon, but I can control myself. If someone else had my abilities or a variant of them I would not be able to control them. They would be able to do who knows what with even a fraction of my powers.'_

In line with his thoughts he inquired, "What would the council do with the resulting information if they obtained it ?"

"Likely they would try to make weapons from it considering we now know about Asgard and Jotunheim."

Almost he willed a throwing-knife into his hand, challening, "What would you try to do if I **refused** to let you administer these tests ?"

"Tell them the truth that you didn't want to and that you escaped. After all, according to Stark you are far stronger than any of us could ever be. As such it would be incredibly easy for you to escape if you wanted. Isn't that right, Coulson ?"

Coulson agreed, "Of course, Director. If you need further proof of how easy it would be just ask Agent Mann, she is the mythology expert."

Stacy looked embarrassed and fiddled with her hair, "I am not, besides we've got the actual jotun right here. So, what do you say, Loki ? Can we take the samples or do you get away ?"

Fury added, "Unless, we take them and they get destroyed during your escape.", while stopping at a red light.

In response, his gaze drifted to Stacy and Coulson, "I can agree to that. Know though that if they willingly attack civilians I **will** find them and I swear that I will **kill **every last one of them."

Commander Hill leaned forward to stare at him in faint disbelief; then she smiled and said, "I like him."

_'Is Fandral still so angry at Tony ? With the set stipulations, he wouldn't be angry at me for agreeing to these tests. Would Thor and Father ? Agh, I need Villr or a book or something to do besides talk/manipulate/illusonarily scare people.' _

He leaned his head against the window, wishing there was something to distract him. So, he settled in to watch the vehicles pass by as they wound towards the Triskelion.


	18. Message

**Message**

Fandral, as he opened the dark-wooded door, saw the steel chair and the chains that had bound Loki by the chamber's wall. Unconsciously, he let go of the leash and Villr started sniffing around. An hour they all had searched for information posing as messengers and finally they had found it. _'Tony Stark must be connected to the iron man or he was hiding Loki for its master. Unless, Tony Stark is the iron man's master which is possible.'_

As he walked toward the chair, along the white wall, to pick up the length of chain, he drifted into the past hour's memories.

**Flashback**

Flabbergasted, he repeated, "Re-porters ? What are re-porters ? There are no ships here of sea or space. Why do you want us to be them ?"

_'This sounds not very likely to work. What if there are real re-porters around ? We can not knock out everyone who suspects us.'_

They all sat at the RV's booth except for Jane, who sat on the cot feeding Villr scraps. Jane looked up from the grey, half-flop eared, little dog to say, "Think of them like heralds, except you ask questions of people about Mr. Stark instead of giving orders. Pretend yourself and Thor are from...uh, The Asgardian Inquirer or something, Fandral. We'll be doing it too, of course."

Thor, who had his hands buried in his hair, looked up from under his eyelashes, "I am not going to lie to them. I am already a horrid liar and losing Loki will only make it worse." A white-knuckled hand slammed into the table-top, "This mortal form **betrays** me ! I should not have been able to be beaten so easily. The iron man took Loki with hardly an effort."

Darcy disagreed, "Fandral was doing really well or until he got kicked into that car, at least."

"It does not matter, I got punched in the face and went down like I was only two years of age. Fandral has nought anything to feel ashamed of, the iron man's master will be terrified of him. Its master must be laughing at me for thinking I could challenge it to protect Loki."

He put a hand on Thor's tensed arm, "You did what you could, Loki would have applauded your effort if he knew. Let's go, the sooner we get information on Tony Stark or one of his contacts, the sooner we can find Loki."

Relief flowed through him when Thor nodded and got out of the booth. After he slid out of the booth, he took Villr's leash from Jane before he, Thor and Villr left the RV. For a second, he stared at the people who rushed past the RV, moving so quickly around them it made him almost dizzy.

It was Thor who stopped a sun-bleached blond man to ask, "Do you know where Tony Stark lives ?"

The man countered, "Why the **fuck **should I know where he lives ? Find somebody else, dude." and stalked away.

Himself and Thor both stared after the man in confusion, then started stopping more people. The responses were either similar to the first, to, "Sorry, I don't have a clue." or the completely unrelated, "Oh, what a cute dog."

After wandering the further streets and asking fifty people, they went back to the RV. Jane looked pleased for some reason as they walked up. The words, "Did you find something ? For Valhalla's sake, say you found something.", sounded far more demanding than he'd meant them to.

Thankfully, Jane didn't look put off by his tone. Erik rubbed his hands nervously as he said, "We did from a very nice, very old lady Ms. Jarvis. Apparently, when we were at the cafe we were only a few blocks away from it. It's on the far right side of the street, some place with a very fancy name, he lives in apartment 500 when he's here."

So, they rushed to the six storey apartment building. When the door refused to open for Thor, he broke the glass and in they went. Villr who had started whining when they'd approached the building started pulling him towards the stairs.

**End Flashback**

He startled as Thor's hand landed on his shoulder. The bigger blond rumbled, "This must be where Loki escaped from. It proves that the iron man **is** working with Tony Stark."

In response, he lifted the chain and examined the heavy lock on its end. _'It doesn't look like it was broken by force. It wasn't broken, at all.'_

Uneasily, he asked, "What if Loki didn't escape ? What if the iron man knew we were here ? It's possible the iron man or Tony Stark deliberately let Loki go. That he told Loki where to go, is it not ?"

A wordless growl left Thor's lips as the exiled prince realized, "Of course. That would be the perfect way to demoralize him. To show Loki that we were so close and that we could do nothing to help."

From outside the door, Darcy asked, "Who are you ?"

Heimdall intoned, "I am Heimdall, Guardian of the Bifrost and First Defense of Asgard."

They both turned and exclaimed, "**Heimdall !** What are you doing here ? Has something happened to Loki ?"

The golden armoured warrior nodded, "The Jotnar again broke in and stole back the Casket of Ancient Winters by distracting us. After that His Majesty awoke, but it was too late to stop the frost-giants escape. Loki is in trouble and His Majesty has gone to free Loki. You are hereby summoned to the mortals Triskelion to insure that the frost-giants do not ruin the attempt."

_'Odin is freeing Loki ? How could the Jotnar ruin it ?'_

Heimdall read his thoughts and answered, "Laufey can use the Casket's power as we use the Bifrost. It is how the Jotnar first arrived on Midgard and now they will do so again."

Villr had wandered close to him and he picked the dog up, then turned and rushed out the door with Thor on his heels. All of them thundered towards the stairs, roof and Bifrost. _'We can not let that happen ! Surely, with Odin awake and our help this can not fail. Unless, the Jotnar do make an appearance like Heimdall thinks they will.'_


	19. Shock

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to _Nakumori_ for the follow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shock<strong>

Incredulous laughter left Loki's lips as for the third time when the needle touched his skin it froze and shattered. Amused, he looked up at Director Fury and said, "We can do this all day, but I doubt that you will get your blood sample."

The white long-coated man who held the needle shook his head in frustration then griped, "This is impossible, Director, it's some instinctive reaction. We'll run out of needles before he stops freezing them."

Coulson, stationed behind the laboratory's door with Stacy, looked back in slight disbelief. Apparently, his plan was going well as someone had started fighting their way through the building a few minutes ago. Twenty or thirty would be enough for an average Asgardian citizen, so it would probably take less for whomever it was. _'If it is not Fandral, then it must be Thor. Else wise, I have no clue who it would be unless it is Volstagg.'_

It was then that the door was broken off its hinges as Agent Mason crashed through it to the floor. Unlike he had thought it was not Thor, Fandral or Volstagg that entered the white-walled and small-windowed room. No, it was Father clad in his golden-armour, winged and horned helmet, and cloak. It all shone in the sun while Gungnir revebrated as it struck the floor. Father frowned and eyed the restraints he had on, that he'd willing put on so that he wouldn't break someone's nose on reflex.

Coulson and Stacy now had their guns trained on Father, as if that would make a difference. Fury raised an eyebrow and asked, "Mind if I ask just who you are to attack my headquarters ?"

Father stated, his already gravelly voice rougher in anger, "I am Odin, King of Asgard ! Now, release my son, Midgardian, or it will not go well for you."

As Stacy was babbling about Father in awe, he slipped out of the restraints in seconds. Before he'd thought to do it, he found himself hugging Father and he cried in relief, "I-I am so sorry, Father, I-I never meant f-for this to happen. I didn't want Thor to get banished o-or for you t-to fall asleep."

Father hugged him back, pressed a kiss to his forehead and answered, "I know, Loki, I know. It is all right, I do not blame you, you only wished to do what was best for our home."

Half in shock, he stammered, "H-how do you know ?"

"Heimdall told your mother, who told me." Father moved back stating, "Come Loki, we must leave or Midgard will be in danger, again, because of Laufey."

_'__**Because**__ of Laufey ? How could they get here ?'_

He'd asked aloud as well because the response was, "The Casket of Ancient Winters in the hands of Jotunheim royalty acts as the Bifrost does for us. It is how they first arrived here and fled after their first attack. If we do not leave the building now I fear that they will kill the Midgardians to reach us."

With that, they left the laboratory behind them. If Fury, Coulson and Stacy followed, he didn't notice them. As he and Father walked he saw all the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents that Father had knocked out or otherwise stunned. As Father strode through a hall with a broken window Huginn and Muninn flew in to land on Father's shoulders. Slowly, he made his way up to a window and peered out. Laufey and sixty Jotnar warriors stood below on the road. Already the bay had frozen, it was solid white against a bright-blue sky.

Quickly, he and Father made their way outside - well, after he'd punched through the ice-covered doors - to stand before Laufey. For the first time, he knowingly stood in front of his birth father - the jotun who'd abandonded him to die in a temple.

The six and a half-foot, blood-red eyed, King of Jotunheim rumbled, "You murder the temple guard and yet instead of killing my Loki as well, you kidnapped him, Allfather ! Not only that, you had to turn him against me. Frabauti** threw herself into a chasm **because she did not want to live without him, because of you ! The **great **Allfather is murderer two times over."

Those last words Laufey finished with an expression of mixed anguish, anger and disgust on his face. Laufey lifted the Casket of Ancient Winters a fraction higher, dark-blue fingers clenched even tighter on the Casket's handles.

_'Thor was wrong, Laufey didn't lie, after all. Father really is a murderer.' _Disbelief and horror mingled as he stared from Father to Laufey and back.

In response, Father's expression turned to one of shock, then Father bowed his head and answered, "I only did it so that we could eventually have a more permanent peace. I never meant for Frabauti to kill herself because of it."

Laufey roared, "You **never** should have touched him ! You claim, Allfather, to be superior and yet you have done things I never would have. Had I invaded Asgard, I never would have stolen** your **brat !"

Whatever Father would have said was never heard as the Bifrost thundered down. That was when the Jotnar tensed and he did as well. _'What do I do ? Who's side am I on ? If Father had never kidnapped me, then Frabauti, who should have lived to be my mother, never would have killed herself. I know nothing of my true heritage. All my life I have lived a lie by Father's omission, somehow, I have to know.'_

So, reluctantly and not knowing if he had made the right choice...he chose.


	20. Answer

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to _lederra_ for the favourite/follow, _blackrose64_ and _Dalilah Aurinko_ for the follow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Answer<strong>

Fandral's free-hand clenched around his foil as he saw the situation - Laufey and the Jotnar on one side, while Loki, Odin and some S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were on the other. Most of the steel and onyx-glass building had ended up covered in a thick sheet of ice, except for the very top floors.

He exclaimed, "Loki, you're alive !", at the same time that Thor yelled, "**Father** !"

Their exclaimations had everyone turning to look at them. _'Is that not the lady from earlier in the cafe ?'_ Villr jumped down out of his grasp and ran over to start barking at Laufey.

It was rather amusing when the King of Jotunheim stared at Villr and then asked, confused, "What is this tiny, varg-like...creature ?"

Loki, Thor and himself explained, "It's a dog."

Darcy whispered, "Erik, what's a varg ?"

Erik answered just as quietly, "It's a wolf."

Laufey crouched to look at Villr and Villr quieted as the dog's brown-eyes met the jotun's almost glowing blood-red ones. With almost everyone paying attention to Laufey and Villr, he made his way over to Loki.

Green-eyes met his and Loki smiled sadly then said resignedly, "I am so sorry, Fandral, for lying to you about my kidnapping. For making you think I was in dire trouble, that I worried you." At the end, the black-haired prince's eyes filled with guilt moved to the soot-black street.

_'He expects me to hate him, doesn't he ? Just look at him, he does.'_

Slowly, he raised a hand, Loki flinched like he was expecting to get punched, and rested it on Loki's cheek - it surprised him when Loki's temperature was still normal. _'Say you love him, Thor wants you to say it for some reason. __**You**__ want you to say it, just do it, Fandral ! You've waited too long already, convince him he doesn't deserve to be hated.'_

He replied, "Over the last thousand and some years, ever you have been my friend...m-my love. In all that time whether we just talked or fought together, you've always had Asgard's best interests at heart, Loki. I can't hate you for that, plus we both know that Thor wasn't ready."

His response shocked, but also elicited a relieved, almost pleasured look from Loki.

Somewhere in the crowd of frost-giant warriors, a jotun shouted, "He's just a little Asgardian traitor, King Bloodeyes ! How can he be a son of ice ?"

In response, Laufey rose and growled, "Guard Hailsturm has sworn it is so. If you need proof **Royal** Guard Ennsturm then you will have it. Come here, Loki, Ennsturm."

_'Still storm ? That can not mean anything good.'_

When he made to move with Loki the jotun shook his head. Thor put a hand on his left shoulder as Loki and a nine-foot jotun approached Laufey. Ennsturm glared down at Loki, then sneered, "How can so puny a runt be the lost Prince of Jotunheim ?"

Loki touched the Casket and he watched in disbelief as Loki's skin was eclipsed by a blue tone. After the process had finished, Loki half-turned to look at himself and the others that black-hair swept away to reveal an equally bright, blood-red eye.

Villr scrambled out of the way as Thor lunged forward to pull Loki, and shoulder Laufey, out of the way as an ice-sword flashed in the sun. Confused, he watched their shared love hit the street and the black-hilted sword sliced into Thor's shoulder and neck.

Rather surprisingly, it was not just himself and Loki who screamed, "**Thor !**", but Darcy.

By the time he'd started to move, Loki had scrambled to catch their friend. While Loki was apologizing to Thor, he noticed that the frost-giants had surrounded Ennsturm. They were talking angrily in their own tongue like the roaring, crushing and grinding of ice. Suddenly, he was watching Laufey unsheath a black-stone handled, crystal-clear ice knife. A guttural growl as Ennsturm was grabbed and held in place, before the King of Jotunheim was disembowling the Royal Guard in a flood of dark-blue blood.

At the same time a higher-pitched cry of anguish came from Loki. Odin approached and took Thor's body from Loki. His love covered in blood backed away in disbelief, he put a hand on Loki's unbloodied shoulder and the jotun shook his head.

Odin stated, "Finally, Thor, I am proud to say...you have become worthy of your loved ones once again."

_'He did it ? Loki's plan worked ? It worked, Thor can come home. Oh Norns, they did it !'_

Someone above them asked, "Can we scrap the rest of the plan ? I don't like being the bad guy, then. I mean, it's fun, but c'mon, Loki I'm not having **him** impale me again."

That voice made him look up to see the iron man was floating above them. The red and gold man floated down to stand beside them. Its mask lifted to reveal a black bearded and goateed man with grey-eyes. _'Plan ? Just how big was Loki's plan ? Was Laufey's showing up part of the plan ? Laufey's killing Ennsturm couldn't be part of Loki's plan. Unless, Skuld just made it work out that way. Wait, Tony Stark said I tried to kill him. He is a Midgardian why would my foil not kill him ?'_

Loki, his appearance returned to his Asgardian-self, murmured. "What you don't like being impaled by Fandral, Tony Stark ? I will admit that it **is** more fun when you're shoving the spear into them and they make the...oddest...expression. It really is, well, quite satsifying.", with a smirk.

Tony Stark and himself looked from Loki to each other in half-uncomfortable unison. Just then Mjolnir arrived, the lightning nearly blinded him, as Loki hissed and covered his face from the heat wave, and thunder cracked in their ears.

Seconds later, he heard Thor roar, "**You** **!**", and Mjolnir zipped past him and Loki to slam into Tony Stark's, once again, masked face. Mjolnir's impact sent Tony Stark crashing into the street with a smash as the silver-headed hammer returned to Thor. Once again, Thor was wearing his dark-blue tunic, chain-mail sleeves and ruby-cape. It really was the most fitting of Thor's outfit of the last days events.

Laufey and Odin stood together talking as Loki and Thor embraced. Again, a jealousy, but far fainter than before as Thor stroked Loki's hair and pressed light kisses to Loki's lips. It confused him when Thor asked, "Did he tell you ?"

In response, Loki answered, "He did...why ?"

Without answering Loki, Thor moved away from Loki and started towards him. _'What is Thor doing ?'_

Just like he'd always seen Thor do to Loki, Thor cupped the back of his neck. Except unlike whenever **he'd** seen them in public, the Prince of Asgard kissed him. He just stood there, blinking in confusion, but willing. While it wasn't kissing Loki, there was a pleasantness to kissing Thor. As Thor pulled back, a thought wandered through his head, _'I think I could get used to getting kissed by Thor.'_


	21. Answer - Part 2

_Author's Note:_ To_thephoenixandthedragon4ever:_ If you go back to re-read chap. 19 you'll see that Laufey sent a guard with Loki to protect him. **Odin** murdered the guard and** kidnapped **Loki. As for why we didn't see evidence of Thor's liking Fandral we're not in his head. Also, Fandral's always been more focused on Thor's loving Loki and not Thor himself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Answer - Part 2<strong>

Loki blinked owlishly at Fandral and Thor, his head tilted slightly in shock. Coulson and Stacy also looked on in disbelief. At his feet Villr started barking and he crouched to pick the dog up. _'I thought Thor was jesting when he said that he wanted to court Fandral. Of course, I would think it a jest - that was well over three hundred years ago. Also, he's never mentioned it since. How did I manage to not notice this ?'_

**Flashback**

If Thor wanted to pace, why could he not go pace in his **own** chambers ? It was making **him **nervous. Half-interested and startled, he looked up from his book as Thor asked, "Loki, what do you think of Fandral ?"

_'Why is he asking me what I think of Fandral ? Obviously I can't tell him what I really think. Unless, he would think it another of my jests anyway.'_

"Well, Fandral is quite handsome and those deep grey-eyes. He might even be more charming than you."

"I want to court Fandral."

That phrase was random enough that he burst into laughter, "That is a good jest, brother, not even I would have thought of it."

It made him shake his head slightly, _'With all the maids Fandral has bedded how could he ever love a man ? He never would.'_

Thor shook the thoughts away and smiled, "Of course, love. Still, I think we should leave the jesting to you."

His brother walked over to kiss him, it felt oddly reluctant compared to normal.

**End Flashback**

He moved to stand beside Thor as Fandral asked, "T-Thor ? Why, when did you ever want to kiss me ?"

Thor replied, "I knew that Loki loved you and that you loved him. I thought that perhaps...perhaps you and I could work something out as I love you too. That is what I wanted to tell you this morning when Jane interrupted us. You were always so focused on Loki that you never noticed me. You know how we were raised - one love and unless they don't love you that is the only love you have. You, Loki, myself we all repressed our own feelings for each other, well, because of each other."

At the end of Thor's words both Thor and Fandral looked at him and by extension Villr. Villr curled up in his arms as he replied, "It is not my fault that you both love me. If anything it is Father's courtship laws that need to be changed."

_'I think we need it changed badly. Yes, with the current laws you can bed however many people you want, but don't dare fall in love with more than one person.'_

His gaze was drawn to Tony who had climbed to his feet, again. The man looked at them then walked over to Coulson and Stacy. _'I suppose Mason must have gotten knocked out by Father too as I don't see him here.'_

Off to the side where Thor and Fandral had stood were Erik, Darcy and Jane. Darcy asked, "Do you think all the Asgardians have as complex love lives as these ones ?"

It was Jane who answered, "I hope not or they'd never get married or anything."

He walked over to Darcy and wondered, "Are you well, Darcy ? There were not any more Midgardians waiting to ambush you ?"

It surprised him when Darcy, besides just petting Villr, hugged him. That was when she exclaimed, "Thanks, Loki ! There weren't any more Agents, but the Blond Brigade over there weren't happy that you left with Hawkeye. Thor thought he kidnapped you and after the library, well he and Fandral were just raring to go find you."

_'While it is nice to know that Hawkeye kept his word, where exactly is he ? I know Father won't have killed him, though given his skills it's more likely he would have gotten captured by the Jotnar. Is he hidden back in the crowd somewhere ?'_

Villr shifted as he replied, "You are most welcome." While that was going on Erik was still staring at Thor in awe. If Erik hadn't already believed that he was the real Loki, he definitely would have believed that Thor was the Thor of his youth.

The black-haired woman let go of him and Jane ran a hand through her hair. Jane scuffed a foot over the street, then said nervously, "I don't know why you made the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents give me my things back, but thank-you."

Overhead the sun was mostly blocked by clouds, leaving the iced over Triskelion to glow almost eerily. Stacy and Tony walked up to him, Jane, Darcy and Erik. The oldest Midgardian introduced himself to Tony as Darcy and Jane exclaimed over seeing Stacy again. With his friends and aquaintances talking, he turned to see Thor and Fandral laughing about something.

A few feet away, Laufey said to Father, "I may still dislike you and your Asgardians, Allfather, but I will appreciate Thor's stopping Ennsturm from killing Loki. Ennsturm never would have accepted Loki as King of Jotunheim even if he had not tried to murder him. He despised babes who needed testing, if any of them approached me when they were older to ask something of me he would tell them to bother the priestess instead. He thought of them as lesser than vargs. So, too he would have been with Loki, more so, if we had arranged a marriage between our houses. Though, Thor does not have any tatooes. So, tell me, Allfather, how can your Asgardians be worthy of my Loki ?"

Father replied, "Loki was raised as an Asgardian, he does not need tatooes to prove worthiness of courtship."

Fury walked up to stand beside him in front of Father and Lafuey. Fury interrupted with, "Cute as this is, do Their Majesties think we can cut this matchmaking bullshit out until later ?"

Tony suddenly asked, "Fury ? Hawkeye's reporting Hel-icopters. Why are Hel-icopters on their way here ?"

Tony's words had him looking around in confusion, but, at least, Hawkeye was not captured by the Jotnar.

S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Director echoed, "Hel-icopters ? What Hel-icopters ? I never ordered any here."

Tony strode up to stop beside Thor and Fandral. The inventor quipped at Fury, "Oh, you know... the ones that want to blow Loki and the ice-aliens to snow chunks and us into bloody bits right along with them I might add."

Thor replied, "I know not why you suddenly help us, Iron Man, but I will get rid of these Hel-icopters."

Stacy all, but shouted, "**No !** Thor, if you do that they'll kill every one of you. Actually, they'll probably just kill all of us."

Erik asked, "What about the Bifrost ? Couldn't we use that to escape ?"

Behind them the Jotnar were grumbling and he turned slightly to look at them, startling to see Ennsturm's body on the ground. Laufey kicked Ennsturm's body out of the way as he looked at him, at Father, the Asgardians and Midgardians with a caculating gaze.

His birth father answered, "The Allfather's Bifrost is not big enough for us all to fit. To use that would be to leave some behind. The Casket cares not how many people it moves at once, but we can not take it to Jotunheim as the Midgardians would die too quickly."

Impulsively, he winded around Fury, further up to Father and Laufey to, carefully, because of Villr, touch the Casket again. Then he looked up at Laufey saying, "I know a place where we can go, but it is far hotter than here."

"We will deal with it, I will focus the magic on us all. You, Loki, will picture where we go."

He almost bristled at Laufey's commanding tone, but recognized the faint worry in the King of Jotunheim's eyes. So, he pictured Puente Antiguo and the part of the desert where he'd met Hawkeye. They disappeared in a swirl of scintillating, dark and light-blue energies.


	22. Counter

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to _sexyevilempress276_ and _santanaann4524 _for the follows.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Counter<strong>

Fandral looked around in disbelief at Thor, Odin and Loki as the blue energy dissipated. They were in the desert, near the town of...what was it called ? He couldn't remember, but Villr barked and squirmed out of Loki's grip to run to him.

_'I guess the Casket really does work like the Bifrost. Now that we've escaped those Hel-icopters, what are we going to do ? What are Loki and the Jotnar going to do about the heat ?'_

When he crouched, he noticed Villr's fur was covered in frost, he picked up the dog and rubbed Villr trying to warm him. A few feet away, Tony Stark muttered, "Ice bet you'll never see that again, Fury."

Fury ignored the pun and replied, "Stark, can you still contact Hawkeye from here ?"

"I can try. You want to say anything to him, Stacy ?"

The blond-haired S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent shook her head, "Nope."

Meanwhile Darcy exclaimed, "That was **cold !**" and Erik exclaimed, "That was amazing ! I never thought it was actually true, oh, if only my old man had known this. He'd 'ave died from excitement."

Laufey vanished the Casket, put a hand on Loki's shoulder and gestured to the sixty Jotnar warriors. It was almost amusing to see the fierce, red-eyed warriors turn sparkly as a thin layer of ice coated their bodies.

Thor turned to Odin and asked, "Father, what are we going to do ? We cannot enter the town with all the Jotnar, they would think it was an attack."

Odin replied, "That is for Laufey and the Jotnar to decide."

Fury shook his bald-head before pulling out some strange, little, box-like thing, pressing it a few times and talking into it. Fury stated, "My Agents aren't going to attack them. Stark, can you find a place where they could stay ?"

Laufey, who'd turned and started walking towards the town trailing ice in his wake answered, "He needs not bother. We will make sure that my son is safe, then you and I, Allfather will go to Asgard to sign a new treaty."

_'A new treaty ? Well, at least, besides not really wanting to fight Asgard, Laufey cares enough about Loki __**not**__ to care that Thor and I don't have tattoos. It's too bad that Loki's birth mother couldn't be here as well, I think she would have gone mad with happiness after finding out he was alive. Wherever she is does she know he's alive now ? I hope so.'_

He, Villr and Thor caught up to Loki. Nervously, Loki wondered, "What am I going to do ? I don't know. Asgard has always been my home, but it is obvious that Laufey cares for me somewhat. It makes me curious as to what he is truly like." as they walked through the Jotnar.

It was Thor who said, "Ah, that reminds me, I did swear to take Valarie flying when we get home. Well, as long as he does not harm you, I don't see why you cannot go between living in Asgard and Jotunheim. Fandral, Mother, Father, Volstagg, Valarie and I could visit you and you could learn of yourself."

Happily, Villr barked and he agreed with Thor that no one would blame Loki for wanting to do such. As they approached the town Loki called to Laufey. "Might I borrow a few of the Jotnar ? I merely want to settle something with a Midgardian. Ah, look, here he comes now."

The tanned, short black-haired and bearded Counter-man walked out of the town with his friends. With much derisive laughter, all the Counter-men stopped in front of Laufey as he, Villr, Loki and Thor joined the King of Jotunheim.

The Counter-man sneered, "It's the Fag Prince and his lovers. Oh, look he's brought a whole freak-show with him this time. What you figure you weren't scary enough by yourself ?"

_'While I can get used to my dream coming true, the Counter-man really shouldn't have said it in that tone. Doesn't he know who Thor is ?' _

Very unsurprisingly, those words summoned many distant, and quickly moving, rumbles of thunder. Both he, with one arm, and Loki with both had to grab Thor to keep the big blond from smashing the Counter-man's face to a pulp with or without Mjolnir. Odin, who had joined them, warned, "Thor."

In a too calm whisper, like the moment you realized the ice had broken, but before falling in, Laufey asked, "What did you just call my son, Midgardian ?"

Laufey's words had Counter-man giving his friends disbelieving looks. At least, some of the Counter-men looked rightfully frightened as black storm clouds swallowed the sun.

Tony Stark called, "Put simply he called Loki a woman, Your Frostiness."

At Tony Stark's last words, Thor stopped thrashing in shock and Loki, deliberately, slammed his face into Thor's shoulder. Loki groaned, "He never stops. Tony Stark is like some tiny rabbit that can't stop squeezing out quips and he is **tiny** without that suit."

Some little breaks in the storm clouds appeared as Thor chuckled, "Does he not already look tiny in it, Fandral ?" before grinning at him.

Unconsciously, he smiled in turn and nodded, "Indeed he does, Thor. Ughk, Villr, that was unnecessary." Villr had just licked his tongue.

All levity shattered when Laufey suddenly strode forward to pick the Midgardian up by his neck.

Odin asked, "What are you doing Laufey ?"

Laufey hissed, "He is going to pay for dishonouring Loki in a way as permanent as Jotunheim's ice."

_'Is Laufey going to kill him ? He barely met Loki as his son. Is Laufey already willing to kill for Loki ?'_

His gaze moved from Laufey across Thor to Loki. His love was staring at Laufey in disbelief. Lightning struck the earth near-by which shook and nearly knocked them all over. Two thoughts looped in his mind. _'Is Loki going to allow it ? Will Laufey listen if Loki tries talking him out of it ?' _


	23. Shape

**Shape**

Loki steadied himself against Thor's shoulder, dizzy from the lightning-bolt's radiated heat. _'I could really do without that happening again.' _After blinking and clearing his vision, he walked to stand next to Laufey. The Midgardian was uselessly hitting the elder jotun's arm and kicking his chest.

Loki wondered, "What do you think is proper punishment, Father ?"

As he asked that the rest of the Counter-men started backing towards Puente Antiguo. Just to see if the Jotnar would really listen to him too he snapped his fingers. It was incredibly hilarious for him when thirty of the Jotnar split around Fandral, Thor, both his fathers and Villr like water. Said Jotnar cut off the Counter-men with a wall of ice fifty-feet high then stood in front of it with a single, and in perfect unison, roar. More so even, when three of the men turned around to reveal that they'd, ah, relieved themselves in sheer terror.

He found himself laughing as a rush of giddiness, like when he'd first used magic, flowed through him. _'Well, that was fun. Perhaps I could get used to the idea of eventually becoming King of Jotunheim.'_

Laufey looked slightly down at him with a proud smile, then answered. "Long ago, Rime Jotdaughter married Ymir who sired our house. Rime was the first shapeshifter of Jotunheim to marry outside of the tribes who wandered in our mutual home. She could shift not only herself, but others as well. The shifting ability faded for a few generations, my father and your grandfather, Bergelmir for example was not able to shapeshift anything, not even himself. It returned for me in that I am able to shapeshift others. It is very amusing to do. Now, normally, I only do it on willing servants, but I think that I will make an exception this time. Hmm, whatever should I shift you into ? Any ideas, Midgardian ?"

_'There are shapeshifters on Jotunheim ? Ha, I knew there had to be more people like me somewhere. I shall have to go and pay a visit to one of those tribes someday. So, my looking like an Asgardian while growing up wasn't a spell caused by Father, it was my instincts trying to keep me from dying horribly.' _

The Counter-man just started shrieking incoherently. Laufey and Loki both hissed, "Be quiet, Midgardian." before staring at each other in disbelief. Just to make sure, he half-turned to look at Father, Fandral and Thor who all nodded in unison.

Fandral was leaning against Thor, both of his loves petting Villr also simultaneously. Impulsively, he walked over to pet the grey-furred dog as well.

Stacy rushed through the remaining Jotnar to stand beside Laufey. Stacy suggested, "Well, you could turn him into a germ, King Bloodeyes."

Laufey repeated, "Germ ? What is a 'germ' ? Some insignificant thing it seems. Well, it fits this thing perfectly." while he shook the Counter-man like a doll.

Director Fury and Coulson made their way to stand beside himself, Thor, Fandral, Father and Villr.

Coulson broke in, "Now, wait a moment. No one needs to get turned into an invisible thing. What this man called Loki qualifies as hate-speech, you can just him over to us and we'll deal with him." Coulson scratched at his sleeve and gave him an imploring look, trying to get him to convince Laufey to do it.

He turned to cast an eye on the rest of the Counter-men. Said Counter-men were now even more tightly half-encircled by the Jotnar. Satisfied, he turned on his heel again to face Coulson again. _'I already kept him from war with Asgard by taking in Villr days ago. It is your turn now, Coul's son.'_

Director Fury nodded and continued on Coulson's point. "No one needs to die today and if you kill anyone I'm to tell you that you'll have declared war on Earth."

Father shook his head, looking up at the dissipating storm clouds above them. Father said, "I do not think that Laufey intends to kill them, after all, that would mean their suffering for dishonouring Loki would end far too soon. Though, I do think, Laufey, that you could make them into something almost invisible, perhaps even something disgusting like their true selves."

Father's words made Laufey break into a positively evil sounding cackle. "Oh, what a lovely idea, Allfather. I shall shift them into waste-worms."

Jane wondered, "What are 'waste-worms' ?"

That prompted Laufey to explain gleefully, "They fit these pathetic Midgardians perfectly. Waste-worms are tiny worms that as their name suggests crawl inside animal corpses to eat the left over waste and make it their home. Eventually, there can become so many of them that they explode out of the corpse and have to find a new one. Thus why it is quite the insult in Jotnar culture."

Nearly everyone who wasn't a raised Jotnar looked thoroughly disgusted, but Stacy looked interested.

That was when Darcy exclaimed, "Shit-worms !? You're going to turn them into worms that literally eat shit all their lives ? Dude, that's awesome."

Tony descended from the clouds and landed before them to say. "Fury, Hawkeye says that Agent Mason called in a favour from one of his friends when he saw Perma-fey and the others. What'dya want to do about Mason ? Also, Hawkeye thinks shit-worms sound disgusting and so do I."

S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Director stated, "Have Agent, uh...Hawkeye and Commander Hill take Agent Mason into custody and detain him. I'll deal with Mason when we get back."

On a whim he turned just in time to watch as the Counter-men disappeared in a flash of emerald-light. A few Jotnar then bent down to pick up the new Counter-worms. Before the Counter-man was also shifted into a waste-worm, evidenced when Laufey spun and held out a hand to him. Resting on the King of Jotunheim's hand was a tiny, light-blue/white worm with even tinier black spots for eyes.

Stacy suddenly produced a clear container that was neither crystal nor glass, but something he'd never seen before. Stacy answered his unspoken question with, "We can put them in here. How about they stay with us for a few years then go to Asgard and Jotunheim ? As I assume they'll live a lot longer than we, humans, will."

Director Fury, Laufey and Father agreed that Stacy had a very good idea, then the blond S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent went around collecting the Counter-worms. The Counter-worms would spend the next fifty years with the Midgardians. That meant there was nothing more to do on Midgard. That meant it was time to leave, to go back to Asgard for the new treaty among other things.

_'What am I going to about Villr ? He can't come with me when I go to Jotunheim as it would get too cold. Yet, with all the water on Asgard he'd drown if he got lost. That would be if he even survived all the bilgesnipes, bears and wolves.__I don't want to leave Villr behind.'_

He moved to take Villr from Fandral and clutched the little wild dog. Grey and blue-eyes met his when he looked up. Desperate, he started petting Villr before Fandral's hand rested on his lightly, Thor's hand joined theirs as Villr leaned up and licked his chin. _'I found him, I saved him from that vehicle, he's __**mine !**__'_


	24. Leave

_Author's Note:_ There will be for sure, at least, one, perhaps two more chapters.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Leave<strong>

Fandral just looked from Villr to Loki and back as Odin asked, "What are you going to do about Villr, Loki ?"

He didn't know what he was going to do about Loki. Why ? Simply because Loki was nearly crying again and becoming** very **cold. The ice on Loki's skin thickened as more spread around their feet. He pulled his hand off Villr's fur and from under Thor's while Loki took another deep, shuddering breath. While Tony Stark landed on the ground, Loki, reluctance in every step, walked over to Darcy.

Loki commanded, "Take Villr !" thrusting the dog into the black-haired woman's arms.

Darcy pushed Villr back at Loki with, "He's your dog, Loki."

Loki's voice wavered and choked, "Darcy, a-at least, you can make sure that he gets fed everyday, that you're not going to wake up and find that he's just bones. That's h-he's dead because you forgot that time's not the same for him and that what feels like one month to you i-is fifty years to him. Take him, damn it !"

Again, Loki thrust Villr into Darcy's arms, this time she kept the dog, but also hugged the jotun. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

Thor was the second to hug Loki and slinging an arm around him as he did the same. Of course, everything, but Loki's hair had ended up soaked in ice-melt. So, he joined Thor and Darcy in becoming cold and wet too.

Stacy murmured, "Yay, group hug." and joined them, squeezing in between Darcy and Thor.

Fandral gasped, "Thor...you're squeezing too hard, can't breath."

His words led to everyone letting go of Loki while he rubbed at his sides and Thor apologized. When he turned around he saw that Laufey and thirty of the Jotnar warriors had left with the Casket. That was when some of the city's civillians came around the ice wall.

An older man asked, "What're you all doing out here dressed up in costumes with freak storms about ?"

A brown-haired boy ran up to stare at Odin then to a remaining Jotnar warrior. The child poked the jotun, who looked faintly amused in response, then blurted, "Are you making a movie ?"

"What's a movie ?"

Fury, who'd just returned from putting the Counter-worms away with Coulson, spoke up. "Nice job staying in-character fellas and yes, we're rehearsing."

"What're you going to call it ?"

"I was thinking of calling it Operation Worth."

Someone wondered, "What's it about ?"

"Oh you know - vikings versus frost-giants versus modern Earth."

The brown-haired child rushed over to stand before Odin, Fury and Coulson and broke in. "What about aliens ? Can they be aliens too ?"

He wasn't the only one that was choking back laughter at the words and beside him Thor grinned. _'Insightful little child even though he doesn't know it.'_

Fury crouched to the boy's level, "Hmm, well, that does sound like a good idea. What's your name, son ?"

"James Nicholls."

In a relieved tone Loki repeated in a whisper, "Nicholls, eh ? Well, I'm glad I could help you out old boy."

Not even a minute later, a middling blond-haired woman with grey-blue eyes was blinking confusedly at Loki. She murmured, "I'm Emma Nicholls and this will be so random, but...you look just like my Great-Grandfather when he was younger. God, him, you and that one actor guy, I can't remember his name at the moment, it's creepy how much you all look a like."

Emma Nicholls's words elicited a chuckle from Loki, "The world is full of coincidences Emma Nicholls and I am one of them."

Coulson asked, "Director Fury, shouldn't we be getting back to the scene we were on ?"

Fury nodded, "Of course, what scene were we on again ?"

"The one where Loki, Fandral and Thor are talking with the frost-giants. The one before Laufey shows up for the first time since the prologue."

The Midgardians moved out of the way and they met the Jotnar a few feet from the slowly melting ice wall. An eight foot some foot jotun moved to the front of the array and growled, "You puny creatures dare to come here !"

Loki whispered, "You are the ones who attacked us."

Thor growled, "We want to know why !" with a dramatic rumble of thunder off in the distance.

"You stole the Casket and when they went to retrevie it you killed Mikla, Skyyr and Ennsaer ! Pathetic, little, dishonourable worms that you are."

Wordlessly, he, Loki, more likely illusionary Loki and Thor rushed at the Jotnar. He unsheathed his foil swiping at the nearest jotun who blocked the already blunted blow. That block ? It nearly numbed his arm and shoulder, he thrust the sword between the jotun's arm and side. While he went numb Thor was tapping a jotun with Mjolnir, that jotun still went crashing into the ones behind it like crumbling pillars. Loki had just willed himself onto the eight foot some jotun's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the jotun's neck.

A burst of energy and Laufey appeared demanding, "What is going on here ?"

Fury called, "Okay, everybody stop." Exasperated, "Why can't you do that in front of the cameras ? That was **awesome**."

It was amusing to watch Laufey's confused expression as the Midgardians wandered back around the wall.

Stacy was bursting with enthusiasm, "It really would make an awesome movie ! Oooh, Director could we get someone to do an actual movie ? Of course, it'd be fictional, but it would be so cool, uh, pardon the pun."

Erik agreed, "Aye, that it would. A fictional movie of an almost impossible to believe series of true events."

Darcy, "Yeah, dude, I would totally watch this if it was a movie. Not just for all the hot guys either. There'd be tons of people interested in it."

Shortly, he sheathed his sword and turned to Tony Stark. _'I really should apologize for almost killing him.'_ So, he walked over to do so noticing that the black-haired Midgardian flinched as he neared.

"Tony Stark, I wish to apologize for nearly killing you and insulting you."

Tony Stark replied, "Don't worry, Robin Hood, I don't blame you or the Bearded Thunder over there. You were only trying to rescue your...ah, can't really call him your future boyfriend since you're like a thousand years old or something, let's go with future lover from me. After all, it was **Loki **who didn't tell me you'd actually try to **kill** me, implied warnings be damned."

_'What's a Robin Hood ? Why would a bird need a hood ? I assume then that it's some Midgardian expression.'_

Loki wandered to stand beside him and Tony Stark continued, "You ever get rid of the Blond Berskers for any reason you know - bordem, death, taxes - do you have taxes ?Wait, don't answer that. Anyway, you ever want to get away from them for a while Hot Stuff maybe we could do lunch sometime."

"Perhaps we could invite Coul's son as well since I could not save his life yet."

The Midgardian raised his eyebrows, "I could 'kidnap' him too if you want."

Fandral murmured, "I swear that I will stay far from you should it happen, Tony Stark."

"If you don't then he's going to throw me through a window and I'd rather not thank-you."

Finally, after more good-byes they left Midgard behind for Asgard. When they exited the observatory Frigga, Volstagg, Valarie, Hogun and Sif waited for them on the Bifrost bridge. Sif and Hogun looked incensed at seeing that not only was Loki, but also that Laufey and the Jotnar were, with them.

It was Sif who exclaimed, "Your Majesty, you **can't **let Loki back in ! He went to Jotunheim before the rest of us ever did. Not only that, but he let the Jotnar in and got Thor banished. He more than any of us has no right to return here !"

Valarie ran up to hug one of Loki and Thor's legs in an arm each. Valarie shook her tiny blond head, "No, Aunt Sif, I don't want Uncle Loki to go away again. He's happier when Uncle Thor is here too. Are you going to take me flying Uncle Thor ?"

Thor hummed, "Of course, you've waited so long already."

"Yay !"

With much laughter Valarie jumped into a crouched Thor's arms. After the two flew away, Odin gave a disapproving look to the black-haired woman and Vanir.

Odin rumbled, "You dare to tell your king what to do Sif. As both of you knew not of it, I will not completely fault you for believing such of my youngest son. Yet, you both have known Loki for so long that it disappoints me to see that you jumped to such a conclusion immediately. Especially, you, Hogun as he has always been far friendlier with you than Sif. When I was in my slumber he realized that what he had done was wrong and started trying to reverse it. Through rather brilliant planning and some unwitting help from others he almost single-handedly both took away and then restored Thor's worthiness. Also, because of the friends that Loki, Thor and Fandral made on Midgard the formerly lost Crown Prince of Jotunheim has returned and we will draw a new treaty with them to reflect the changes that have happened."

Hogun shifted his weight and half-bowed, "My sincerest apologies, Loki. It is not that I truly thought you were a traitor, it is simply that over the years I have come to think of Asgard as my second home. I thought that you wanted to help the Jotnar take over and turn it into a frozen wasteland. His Majesty is right and I disappoint myself as well because you normally have too many back-up plans for your own good. I should have known that you never would have intentionally had Thor banished. Again, I am sorry."

Loki nodded, "Rest assured that your apology is accepted, Hogun. What of you, Sif ? Will you keep telling yourself this was to defend Asgard from me ? To me, it is quite obvious that was not your sole intention. If Fandral had not found me and you found out I had become King would you not have tried to overthrow me ?"

Sif grimaced, "My apologies, Your Majesty. I know it is useless to keep trying, I will merely exhaust myself. You can keep Thor to yourself I want him not."

"Well, it is good that I am sharing him with Fandral then."

Frigga chuckled, "Well, it is good to have you home, Loki. I think today's events deserve a feast. Will yourself and the rest of the Jotnar be staying for it, Laufey ?"

"I think that we will. Surely you must have had problems raising Loki. What with your unfamilarity with our race."

The King of Jotunheim walked past them with the Jotnar. He heard Frigga reply, "You would not believe how many. One time when he was little he froze the whole nursery because Thor ripped his down-stuffed toy bird apart."

"He was two years old was he not ?"

"He was ! Is that regular then ?"

"Very much so."

Laufey, Frigga and the Jotnar disappeared down the bridge. Volstagg suddenly smothered himself and Loki in a bear's hug. "I am much relieved at your returns. Valarie kept asking where her favourite Uncles had gone. I had to make up an excuse about your going to visit Alfheim with Fandral."

Above them Valarie gave a delighted shriek and he looked up to see a bunch of starlings surrounding Thor and Valarie. Volstagg wondered, "Was that your doing, Loki ?"

"No, no it was not."

They followed Odin, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif toward the palace. Thor, Valarie and some of the starlings joined them shortly after. _'Things certainly have changed lately. Is Tony Stark ever going to get his date with Loki ? I suppose if it's not earlier he'll have to wait until it's our turn to pick up the Counter-worms.'_


End file.
